Dark Lies
by cristinaN
Summary: Now that all the lies have been exposed will Bella and Edward be able to survive? Sequel to Dark Velvet. Banner by AnaRodFranco. Beta'd by Kim Ginsberg & Sjdavis84.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Kim Ginsberg & Sjdavis84.**_

_**This is the sequel to Dark Velvet. This part of the story will be full of angst and drama. There will be moments where you will want to murder Bella and there will be moments where you will want to cry along with her and the same can be said for Edward.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy the second part of Edward and Bella's story.**_

_**Cristina. **_

* * *

_**Edward's Pov**_

I made it inside of the street, don't ask me how I made it in, I couldn't tell you. Maybe Ronnie dragged my ass in, or maybe I dragged my own, I don't know and I don't give a fuck. I felt empty, hollow, there was nothing left for me, she had taken it all with her.

Alcohol was good now, I welcomed it as it burned my throat, because it made me feel something. As I stumbled into my office, I opened a few drawers until I found what I wanted. I made a line and snorted the white powder, it too felt welcoming.

"So, this is what you're going to do; sit here, snort cocaine and drink yourself to death, snap the fuck out of it," Ronnie yelled.

"Leave him alone," Victoria said. She was always on my side no matter what I did.

"I have nothing left, so drinking myself to death sounds pretty fucking good to me," I said, taking another swing from the bottle.

"I told you this would happen. How long did you think you could have lied to her for? You should have left her alone months back," he said, taking the bottle out of my hand and smashing it into the corner.

"I couldn't leave her alone, it was never an option," I said.

I did want to leave her alone, especially after I found out who she really was, but there was something there pulling me in her direction. When I would look at her, touch her, there was something that would hold me captive, refusing to let go and I didn't want to let go. I think...No, I know I've always loved her, it just took me a fucking long time to realise that was what I was feeling for her was just that, love.

Maybe if I would have told her sooner, maybe if I was different she might of stayed, might have heard me out. But, what could I possibly say that could make any of this better. I killed her parents and then I married her. She was right, we...I should have killed her all those years ago, it would have been better.

Now that I think about it, she had me captive back then too. I couldn't kill the little girl who looked at me with such trust in her beautiful brown eyes. This may sound wrong, but I now realise that I didn't fall in love with her now, I fell in love with her all the way back then. God, I am such a sick bastard.

"Are you two going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Victoria asked.

"No, but you can go and call Aro tell him to track her phone, we have to find her," Ronnie said.

"You told her." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Do you think I'm that fucking stupid," he raised his brow.

"How did she find out?"

"It had to be Caius."

"He was not allowed in, security was made well aware of that," I yelled.

I jumped out of my seat and started pacing the floor back and forth threading my fingers through my hair, I got a sudden charge of energy.

"It's a large property Ed, if he wanted to get in I'm sure he found a way."

I stormed back to my desk and started opening drawers. Pulling out two pieces, one I tucked in the back of my pants and the other I held.

I grabbed the keys for the 4x4 and stormed out.

Ronnie was hot on my trail. He jumped in the passengers seat.

"Slow the fuck down. What are you going to do, just go in there like you are now? You're going to get yourself killed. Take a few fucking deep breaths and calm the fuck down," he said.

"There is nothing that is going to stop me, I put this off long enough. I should have done it months ago. No more waiting, that fucker dies tonight," I said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Caius's death made me feel better, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as I had imagined it would be. There were more deaths than planned. There was Lucia and the housekeeper, unfortunately for them, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and then there was Tony and Carlo, but nobody gives a fuck about them.

All the news reports were calling it a massacre. So I may have gone a little bit over board. No guns were fired, but one by one they all had their throats sliced opened, not my usual method, I prefer to keep things clean, but somethings can't be avoided, and by the end of it all, Ronnie and I were standing in a mass pool of blood.

After it was all done, I drove the stolen Honda an hour and a half out of the city limits and set it ablaze, along with our clothes and the file I had on Bella.

As news of Caius's death broke out, I became the head of the family, everything was now mine.

At the funeral, members from other families, as well as Caius's inner circle acknowledged my new title, they toasted to me and kissed my hand.

Some would ask about my wife, where was she? How come she did not attend the funeral?

My mother saved my ass then, telling everyone that Bella had caught a very nasty virus and was too unwell to even lift her head from the pillow.

The gullible wives all believed my mother, and the next day Victoria had called to tell me the house had been swarmed with flowers and chocolates, get well cards and balloons.

No doubt that the wives had all been instructed to play nice so that the husbands may get on my good side.

I haven't been home in weeks, since kitten left. I can't go in there anymore, everything reminds me of her. Her smell; the floral fragrance that was unique only to her lingered in the air, on the pillows and sheets in the bedroom.

It did not matter what room I was in, I could still smell her, feel her everywhere. I could not even climb in my own car after Jasper had picked it up from John's.

Ronnie's main priority was to find Bella at all costs, however, that had not been going as well as I had hoped. He informed me that the GPS locator in her phone had been disabled and Aro was unable to establish a location. I wondered when she had found out about that?

I messed up. I messed up big time and I didn't know what I could possibly do to make it better again.

She means everything to me, and yes, it took me a long time to admit to her that I loved her, but she told me I was too late. I can't be too late, I'm going to find her and somehow make all this right, I have to.

I'm sitting at a table at After Dark, somewhere tucked in the back. This is where I've been for the past couple of weeks and when I'm not here, I'm at my apartment in downtown.

I had my coke lined up in three neat lines and a bottle of vodka in my hand. This is all I can do, this is the only thing that numbs my pain. When I'm high I don't feel, when I don't feel I can function, I can get things done and I had a shit load to do now that Caius was gone. I had people wanting to see me almost everyday for sit downs. Caius had a lot of shit that we weren't aware of and now I was left with it all.

Dad, as much as he never wanted any part of this business, has taken over all that stuff for me, him and Jasper, until I get my head together, if I ever do.

Jasper has been smart enough to keep that short thing away from me. The last time I saw her she hit me with a bat, not that I can blame her, Nonna actually cheered her on and took a swing herself.

"Well, there's a face I haven't seen in awhile."

I knew that voice all too well.

"Tanya, sit down."

"Coke and booze, either you're celebrating or trying to forget, and seeing as you're here all alone, I'm going with the latter," my ex submissive said.

She was always too smart for her own good, and was always getting punished for it too.

"What's the matter, married life not all it's cracked up to be?"

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I asked, snorting one line.

"I'm in Chicago visiting family and thought I'd drop in and say hi," she said with a shrug.

"Hi," I said. "How did you know I got married, it wasn't exactly made public."

"Please," she scoffed. "The women in this place have been in mourning since your wedding day." She laughed.

"I haven't noticed," I said. Everyone has been acting the same as they always do, nothing was out of place.

"I'll be honest, I was hoping I could meet the woman that managed to tie you down."

"Tough luck, and we are no longer talking about my wife anymore," I said, doing the next line.

"What are you doing here all by your lonesome self?" she asked.

"I'm not lonely anymore," I say, giving her a smirk.

She smiles back, and I can feel her hand travel up my thigh underneath the table.

I really don't have to drag Tanya back to my office, because she comes more than willingly.

She want's to kiss me, touch me, but she knows I don't allow that, and now I have her bent over my desk.

"Please punish me, sir. I've been so very bad," she purrs.

It's funny how once her pleas used to turn me on, now they just make me sick.

Seeing her bent over like this, like she has been so many times in front of me, naked and ready used to made me mad with want. Tanya is an attractive woman, and any man would be stupid to turn her down, but I wasn't even hard, and this all felt so wrong.

Her skin was bronze, not Ivory, her hair was blond, and not the luscious brown I love, her eyes deep blue and as cold as ice, not warm chocolate.

"Get up, put your things back on," I said, threading my fingers in my hair and pulling. What the fuck was I doing?

"Edward," Tanya said, a little taken back by my request.

"Please, just leave me alone, go."

There was a loud knock banging on the door.

"Ed, you have till three to open the door, or I'm gonna tear it down," Ronnie shouted.

Tanya hurried to put her panties back on.

"ONE."

She pulled her dress over her head and smoothed it out.

"TWO."

I opened the door just as Ronnie was getting ready to kick it in.

"What the fuck were you two doing?" he asked, eyeing the both of suspiciously.

"We were talking, is that a crime?" Tanya said.

"With the door closed?"

"Some things are better discussed in private. I did not realise that was a crime," Tanya challenged Ronnie.

He looked at her suspiciously. He was not buying that nothing happened.

"You had your private discussion, now fuck off," he said, holding the door wide opened for her.

"It was good to see you, Edward, if you need anything call me."

Ronnie slammed the door after her then turned back to me, one of his hands wrapped around my throat, he turned us around slamming my back into the wall.

"You fucking shit, you fucked her," he said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't," I said, trying to breathe.

"You have me out looking for your wife, and you're here fucking the ex," he said, his grip tightening.

"I didn't fuck her."

"You are fucking pathetic," he said, realising the death grip around my throat. "Get yourself cleaned up, I found your wife."

"WHAT," I shouted.

"Yeah."

"How did you find her," I asked, grabbing a bottle of water. I poured it over my head hoping that the cold liquid would wake me up.

"I've been keep track of her for weeks, Edward," he said.

"You told me her tracer had been disabled?"

"I lied."

"Why the fuck would you do that? You've known where she was for weeks and you kept it from me."

Motherfucking asshole.

"I thought I could trust you, and you do something like this to me," I said grabbing for my gun.

"You going to shoot at me now," he said taking steps towards me. "She needed the time away from you, hell, I still don't think she's ready to face you."

"Then why are you telling me where she is now."

"Because she's about to do something really stupid," he said, snatching the gun out of my hand. I didn't fight him, I let him have it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, needing to sit down.

"I've been talking with her cousin. I called her today and Bella has an appointment tomorrow to have a...procedure done," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Is she sick, what's wrong with her?" I asked panic settling in. Something's happened to her, she's hurt, she's…

"She's having an abortion," he said "Gina has been trying to talk her out of it, but her minds made up, she doesn't want the baby. I have a flight set up, we leave in an hour. Her cousin gave me all the details of where they're going tomorrow, if you want to go and stop her, everything has been arranged, if not then stay here, fuck your whores and snort your coke, maybe its better this way."

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

It has been four weeks since I arrived in New York. My cousin Gina was more than happy to let me stay with her, she also promised to to breathe a word to anyone that I was here, for which I am very grateful.

Today is my first day alone. Gina had to go into work, which left me in an empty apartment all alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that I did not want to have. It's a lot easier for me to not think about anything that has happened the past couple of weeks, things were great over Christmas and New Year's because Gina as here to keep me company, but today I am all alone in her apartment, and while she lives in the middle of Manhattan, the silence in-between these walls is threatening to eat me alive.

My thoughts are all over the place again, thinking about things I do not want, things that I have pushed to darkest corner of my mind and locked them there.

I made myself a cup of tea, and for the first time in week, I turned on the TV.

There was not much on beside the morning shows, what did I expect it ,was only seven in the morning. I settled on _Good Morning America _only because the remote slipped from the armrest of the couch and onto the floor and I was too lazy to pick it up.

I sat and watched, not paying attention, but thankful for the sound the TV provided, until I heard that name.

"The FBI has revealed gruesome details about the Cullen Family Massacre," I heard the newsreader on TV say.

My head snapped up and my brain paying full attention to what was being said. Family massacre, more than one. _Who? What happened?_

"It has been four weeks since the bodies of underworld boss, Caius Cullen, his wife, two security personnel, and Mr. Cullen's housekeeper were found in their home by couple's 16 year old daughter. This morning the FBI and Chicago PD have revealed that the death does not appear to be related to Mr. Cullen's ongoing war with the De Luca family, who were first suspected to be at fault for the massacre. This appears to be the work of armatures, quite possibly a home burglary gone wrong, Detective Andrews said, he also said that on the night in question a maroon 1992 Honda prelude was seen parked outside Mr Cullen's home. Police are calling for anyone who may have any information to come forward."

I felt sick. There was no doubt in my mind who was responsible for Caius's death, but why kill his wife, as well and the housekeeper in such a horrific way?

My stomach felt uneasy and I couldn't stop what was about to happen.

I made it to the bathroom with no time to spare, hunching over the toilet, I emptied the contents of my stomach, or what little there was of it.

Hearing about Caius's death is not what has made me sick. I know what it is, and Gina knows what it is. She bought me a damn test, but I refuse to take it because if I do, then all of this will be real and I was not ready to face that yet.

# # # #

Two weeks had passed, I finally got the courage to take the test, well that, and Gina rather forced me to pee on it.

There was really no point in taking it. It confirmed what I already knew. _How could I have been so stupid?_

But I was on the shot…I never went back to the doctor; I was too busy, school, wedding, everything thing, it must have slipped my find, fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I can't have this…this _thing_. I don't want it. I don't want anything that has to do with…_him_. I know what I have to do, what I am going to do.

"Bella, please think this through," Gina said. She came with me to the clinic. We were in the waiting room. I was filling out all the paper work.

"You said you will support me no matter my decision. Well, I've made my decision and it has to go."

"But it's your baby too, not just his, you'll be killing a part of yourself as well."

"It's not a baby, it's a thing and it has to go. I want it out of me…I want, it has to go," I said, as I handed the receptionist back the completed paper work.

I don't want this thing in me a second longer. I don't need this in my life, I don't need a constant reminder of him.

"Tell me what he did Bella, we can talk about it, we can figure something out," Gina tried.

I never told her what Ed…_he_ had done, or why I ran away from Chicago, and she didn't push for answers. I left John and Mary a note explaining that I needed to get away and I had taken my car from the garage and left his on the driveway. I hated to do that to John and Mary, I hated to leave like that without so much as an explanation, or a hug goodbye, but if I would have stayed, he would have come home and…I can't talk about him anymore. Every time I allow myself to think about him, my chest hurts and I feel as if I'm being suffocated.

"There is nothing to figure out Gina, this is what I want."

"Bella, listen to me, you are going to regret this, maybe not right now but in time you will," she said, squeezing my hand.

"Maybe I will, but right now, this is what I want."

My name was called and I was led into the examination room. The nurse told me to take my clothes off and slip on a gown and that the doctor will be in shortly.

I did as I was told and then I waited. Ten minutes had passed and no one had come, what could be taking so long. I was growing impatient and angry.

I kept looking down at my still flat stomach and my anger only grew. I wanted this damn thing out of me already, and they were taking their sweet fucking time.

The door opened and I turned around letting out a big sigh.

"Finally," I said under my breath.

However, my eyes landed on something, someone I never expected to see again.

His green eyes were filled with pure rage as they kept going from my stomach to my face.

"Put your clothes on," he said, his tone laced with the same rage that his eyes held.

It took me a moment to realise that he was actually here standing before me. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining all this. Each time I opened my eyes, his would become more intense, more furious.

"Are you fucking deaf, Isabella? I said put your clothes on," he demanded, but he made no move toward me.

After my initial shock wore off, I found myself getting angry as hell. _Who does he think he is to demand anything from me?_

"What are you doing here," I asked. Okay, so I realised I didn't sound half as angry as I was feeling, but so many thoughts were running through my mind right now. I'm having a hard time trying to sort them all out.

_How did he find me?_

_Why is he here?_

_If he's here does that mean that he knows?_

"Put. Your. Clothes. On. Now."

With each word, he would take a step in my direction.

I wanted to back away, run away from him, and run as far as I could, but my feet refused to acknowledge what my brain was screaming at them to do.

Finally, he was right here in front of me, eye to eye, our noses almost touching.

His scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It invaded my senses and made me weak at the knees. My mouth was dry and my breathing uneven. I felt lightheaded, dizzy as the room started to spin with me. Spirals of blue and white circled around me until finally I was in his arms, crushed to his chest.

_Why did I miss his hands on me?_

_Why did I have to miss him so much?_

"Kitten, shit, don't pass out on me," he said, holding me steady.

I felt us moving, him lifting me off the floor and sitting me on the bed.

"What's going on in here?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Nothing. I'm taking my wife home," Edward said.

"No," I said. I didn't want to go with him, as much as I missed him, I couldn't. I came here for a reason, and I'm not leaving till it's over and done with.

"Sir, please leave the room," the voice said. Understanding came to me that it has to be the doctor. Great, where was he twenty minutes ago?

"After my wife is finished dressing."

The doctor looked down at my file and back up, his eyes flickering between the two of us.

"Miss Brandon, is this man your husband?" he asked.

I nodded, not sure, that I could verbally admit that I was married to this man.

"Miss Brandon," Edward scoffed "It's Mrs. Cullen."

"Sir."

"Will you get the fuck out already?" Edward said, turning to him. As he did, his sweater rose up and I could see the cold metal of his gun around his waist.

I don't know why I did it, but I reached out and pulled his sweater to cover it up. He turned and gave me puzzled look till he realised what I had done.

"That's it, I'm calling security," the doctor announced.

"And tell them what? I'm having a conversation with my wife, go ahead."

"To me, sir, Miss Brandon looks very uncomfortable by your presence," he said digging out a phone.

"Motherfucker, do you think anyone cares what you think?" Edward said, with that dark chuckle of his.

"Have it your way, sir."

The doctor left, slamming the door behind him, although something told me he wasn't going to be gone long, and when he comes back he'll likely have company with him.

"I'm not going to ask you again, put your clothes on or I will drag you out of here in nothing but that poor excuse for a gown."

I believed him when he said that, because I know firsthand what he's like when he doesn't get his way, but this is one of those situations I won't let him win. He can threaten, he can say and do whatever he likes, but I need this, and no matter what I will not leave here today with this thing still inside me.

"I have an appointment and you're wasting my time," I said, folding my hands over my chest. "May I suggest you leave before the doctor gets back, because there is no doubt he'll be back with security. We wouldn't want you to end up in handcuffs, now would we."

"Hmm," was the only sound he made.

He took his coat off. I was quick to jump off the bed but not quick enough to escape him. He threw his coat over my shoulders and wrapped it around my body, from one pocket he pulled out a scarf and secured it around my neck. I couldn't help but inhale the sent that the scarf offered. It was purely Edward, and again it invaded all my senses reminding me of how much I had missed him, but I can't let him do this to me.

His eyes bore into mine for the longest time, he was searching for something, what I don't know, but I don't think he found it.

"How can you even think of doing something like this?" There was no hiding the pain in his voice, and his eyes became red almost as if he were about to cry.

"I don't want this thing in me," I said through gritted teeth. Damn him for making me feel sorry for him.

"This is my child, our child," he said stretching his palm over my stomach.

The hurt in his eyes was replaced with his stone cold look.

"And in half an hours' time your child will be nothing more than medical waste," I said with a proud smile on my face.

The door burst open, my head turned to see Ronnie. Edward never took his eyes off me.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks, long time no see," he said with a fucking smile that I wanted to wipe right of his face.

"Fuck you," I said.

He held his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt by my words.

"Ed, we gotta go, security is on its way up."

"Oh, would you listen to that, well you better run along then," I said.

Edward growled, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ronnie, grab her clothes and the cousin from the waiting room," Edward ordered.

I pounded my fists on his back screaming for him to put me down, but it was no use.

Ronnie grabbed my clothes and then Gina too as we passed through the waiting room.

People were staring at us as we passed in horror, yet none of them made a move to stop this and help me, stupid morons.

Edward put me in the backseat of a car, he climbed in next to me, and Gina was on the other side effectively trapping me between the two of them, Ronnie climbed in the driver's seat.

"Did you tell him I was here?" I asked Gina.

"No, come on Bella, you know I wouldn't do that," she said, grabbing my hand.

"Sweet cheeks, your phone has a GPS locator on it," Ronnie said.

"My phone has been turned off ever since I left Chicago," I said.

"I may have opened it," Gina said.

"YOU WHAT."

"I wanted to know if you were really okay. I called John and Mary from your phone told them that you were okay and you were with me. They wanted to come down, but I told them not that you needed some time to yourself, they're really worried about you. You just up and disappeared, Bella."

"We didn't need the phone to be on. Bella. The tracker works if the phone is powered or not," Ronnie said.

"So, if you knew where I was this whole time, why didn't you come earlier, why now?"

"The thing about that, sweet cheeks, I knew where you were but that fucker back there didn't. I figured you needed your space."

"So why did you decide to tell him now, why are you two here now?"

"I called you yesterday and your cousin answered, she told me what was going on," Ronnie said, looking at me the rear-view.

"You told you me you didn't say anything," I said to Gina.

"I had to do something, you were about to make a big mistake, Bella," she said.

"I don't believe this, I trusted you."

"Don't be mad at her, sweet cheeks, she's only looking out for you and the baby."

"There will be no fucking baby, do you all understand that. I am going to get rid of this thing, and then I am going to rid myself of all of you."

Besides me, Edward gripped my hand to the point of pain, it took everything in me not to cry out.

"Drop Gina home, and then were going to home." Edward said.

"I am not going anywhere with you," I spat at him.

"Don't fucking push your luck with me, kitten. I'm controlling my temper, but I swear to God I'm about to fucking lose it, and you're going to be on the receiving end," he said.

"Fuck you," I said.

He grabbed my jaw roughly, making me stare into his blazing green eyes filled with rage.

"Watch your fucking mouth."

Two hours later, Gina was dropped off home. Edward and Ronnie came up to make sure I packed my things. I did not, Edward did it for me. I have not said a word to him since the car ride, and I don't plan to. He cannot do this to me, he cannot control every aspect of my life, and what goes on inside my body. He lost all right to do that the moment I found out the truth.

The truth still hurt, and it stung to think about it. It made a gaping hole in my heart knowing I had betrayed my parents, my brother, by not only sleeping with, but also marrying the man that killed them, and now I'm carrying his monster inside of me.

When Edward announced we were headed to the airport, I was excited, because airport security is so tight, now all I have to do is scream help, and I know I'll be taken away from him.

My excitement was short lived when Ronnie pulled onto the tarmac alongside a private jet. I sighed, frustrated. _Damn it, there goes my escape plan._

"What's the matter, kitten, you thought I would take you through the main terminals, you thought you would have a chance to escape," there was no hiding the smugness in his voice.

I stayed silent, knowing I did not have a way out of this.

"You left once, but you will never leave again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Kim Ginsberg & Sjdavis84.

* * *

Mom kept on insisting she wanted to see Bella, and for the past week she has been at our door every day, and every day I never let her in. She would knock, yell at me through the door and fuzzy would bark his ass off. This went on for about an hour then she would get in her car and leave.

I hated that I had to do that to my own mother, but I wasn't left with much of a choice.

I wanted to get things with Bella sorted out before everyone started bombarding us with questions, but Bella wasn't making anything easy for me.

She hadn't said a word to me since New York and I am losing my fucking mind here. I want to say so much to her, I want to work all this out with her, even though I have no idea how, and even if I did, it is not as if she's giving me a chance.

She stays in her room with her fucking bodyguards, Fuzzy, and that fur ball Julian all day. On the rare occasions I see her come out of her room, she's like a zombie, moving mechanically, the only way I knew she was alive was by the steady rise and fall of her chest.

I hate this, I hate her being like this, and I know she's like this now because of me.

I've tried to talk to her about the baby but I might as well be talking to a fucking wall because right now I have a better chance of that wall answering me than Bella speaking to me.

It still hasn't sunk in yet that Bella is pregnant.

A baby.

I'm going to…_we_ are going to have a baby.

I'm going to be a father.

I'm going to be someone's father.

Damn…that's messed up.

I don't know the first thing about being a father, or about babies, kids and all that bullshit.

Since we've been back I've bought every pregnancy and parenting book that I could get my hands on, and that's what I've been doing for the past week, reading. It was the only thing I could do since I had banned everyone from the house, that was including Ronnie and Victoria. The only people here were Alec, Aro, and occasionally Foz who stood guard outside.

It was well after midnight now. I couldn't sleep, not that I had been doing much of that all week. All I've been doing is sitting in my office with my scotch and my coke reading my pregnancy books. How pathetic was I? I'm telling you, Bella should consider herself lucky she's pregnant because the thought of tying her up and spanking her until she see's reason has crossed my mind a thousand times, and now I'm fucking hungry.

I head out into the kitchen, I could see the light was on and could hear shuffling. Bella stood on the opposite side of the bench. She had some bread, cheese, prosciutto, and sun dried tomatoes out in front of her.

I briefly debated with myself if I should ask her to make me a sandwich as well, but I already knew the answer to that and chose not to waste my breath.

I went around her heading for the fridge. Off course Fuzzy and Julian were by her feet, it's as if they glued themselves to her the second she came back through the door. Now, that wouldn't bother me so much if my own fucking dog wouldn't growl at me the moment I set foot into the same room as Bella, and that cat isn't any different, he's always trying to claw at me. The three of them they were a team plotting against me, the we hate Edward crew, yeah that's them.

The closer I got to Bella, the more I could see what it was she had actually laid out on the bench.

"You can't eat that," I say, grabbing the Camembert from her.

She gives me her best murderous glare, it's a look I have grown accustomed to this past week, but she would still say nothing.

"Don't you know soft cheese contains listeria, it's bad for the baby," I continued.

Next to her feet, Fuzzy started growling at me. I would shock him now if it weren't for Bella having removed his collar. She patted the fucking mutt on the head to calm him down, then she picked up the cat and walked past me, Fuzzy was hot on her tail. She stopped suddenly, but didn't turn around.

"You can't make me have this thing, it's my choice, and I want it gone," she said in a cold tone, and then left.

I threw the cheese across the room. I picked up a vase filled with flowers that I had delivered for her, it too made its way across the room shattering into a million pieces on the floor. I threw around everything that I could get my hands on, nothing was safe.

This is the one thing I could not understand, it's not just my child, it's hers as well, why would she say those things, why would she want to kill her own child.

It was Sunday. Dad had called me at the asscrack of dawn. Sunday dinner will be hosted at my place today, and to not even bother arguing about it because mom was carrying her gun.

I'm screwed, I'm really screwed. I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do. Okay, maybe I should have let mom in, maybe she might have been able to talk some sense into Bella.

Now mom wanted to have dinner here and I knew it would not only be mom and dad, she would bring over the whole family.

Should I or shouldn't I tell Bella…No, maybe it might be a good thing for her, you know shock her with a house full of people.

Dad said he would be by very soon, there is some business stuff he needs to talk about. That's another thing I've been neglecting since I've bought Bella back. Dad and Jasper have been good, but some people are refusing to do business with them, saying they won't talk to them or take orders, unless they come from me directly.

Fucking ridiculous. Where was the respect, I was their boss, their Don and they were acting like a bunch of ungrateful bitches.

My phone rang and vibrated in my pocket, I took it out, Alec.

"Mr. C., Carlisle's here," he said.

"Let him in," I said, ending the call.

I went into the downstairs bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look high, did I?

It was amazing how quickly I had become dependent on the coke, but it numbed everything and it made me somewhat functional.

"Edward," Dad called out.

I splashed some water on my face and straightened up before stepping out.

"Dad," I called after him, it wasn't long before I found him making himself comfortable on my couches.

"You look like shit," he said, with an angry scroll.

"I feel like shit," I admitted, crashing on the sofa opposite him.

"Jesus, Edward, it's only nine in the morning, how much have you stuffed up your nose?" Dad looked disgusted.

"I haven't stuffed anything up my nose," I lied.

"Yeah, okay. You know you become violent when your high and you have your wife back, don't do something stupid," he warned.

I couldn't believe this, my own father thinks I would be stupid enough to lay hands on my wife.

"Is there a fucking reason you are here, or did you just come to make assumptions about me?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm here to talk business you remember that right, the business you've been neglecting."

"Yeah, I know people won't take orders from you."

"That's not a problem, Jasper and Emmett have sorted it out. People are still not happy, but let's just say that Emmett made an example out of someone and as soon as word got out, they all suddenly became very compliant." He chuckled, and I did too. Emmett is as big as a fucking house, he is also an idiot, and a joker but when he gets serious Emmett becomes fucking scary.

"Good to know," I said. "Then if you have everything under control, what's the problem," I asked.

"Marcus," he said.

At the mention of Marcus's name, I immediately straightened up. Marcus wasn't with Caius that night as I had expected him to be and as soon as news of Caius's death broke out, Marcus disappeared. I have people looking for him but so far, the search has come up empty.

"You do know what Marcus and Caius were involved in right?" Dad asked.

"That were involved in a lot of crap, you need to be more specific."

"You know they had there hand's in the human trafficking ring with Nicolas?"

How the fuck could I not known, that's where I found Victoria.

"Nicolas had informed Jasper that they are expecting some new girls to arrive on Thursday from the Ukraine, and he wants to know who will be going where," Dad asked, watching my reaction.

My fist gripped the edge of the sofa and I breathed in through my nose. This was one of the most important things I wanted to do, close our involvement in the ring. I know that it;s going to get violent, and I know that it's going to get messy, and I am expecting he retaliation from those few that are closely involved, but this needs to be done.

"Let them arrive, but tell Nicolas I want them all unharmed and untouched, tell him if he disobeys me I am going to take his wife and daughters, and I am going to make them my whores, auction them off to the highest bidder," I said.

"Edward," Dad said, although he wasn't looking at me.

"Make sure you have people on them from today, I don't want them going into hiding."

"Edward," Dad said more sternly.

I looked up at him and he motioned for me to turn around. _Fuck_, I cursed, I didn't need to turn around to know that Bella was standing there.

When I saw her face, I knew she had heard every word that was said between dad and myself, about Nicolas and his wife and daughters.

I jumped up over the sofa, she took calculated steps back as I moved towards her.

"Isabella, it's good to see you," Dad said with a genuine smile.

She looked from dad to me and back again.

"I always knew you were involved in some crazy things, but I never once thought you were involved in trafficking," she said.

"It's not what you think," I said.

"Really, because from what I just heard it's exactly what I think."

"Isabella, please, it's not what you think at all. We are trying to put an end to the involvement my brother had in the business, not dig ourselves further into it," Dad said.

Bella was sceptical at first, but her face softened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been listing, I only came down to let Fuzzy and Julian out," she said, trying to make her escape.

I took in her appearance, she was in a pair of pyjamas they were quite loose fitting, and I couldn't make out anything around her waist. I couldn't tell if she was showing or not, hell I didn't even know how far along she was, it's as if she wasn't sharing any of that information with me, she even locks the door when she's up there so I can't sneak in when she's asleep and look.

"Isabella, wait please," Dad said.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella said, stopping on the spot.

"Are we back to Mr Cullen? We are family, can I give my daughter a hug," Dad said, holding his arms opened.

Bella didn't hesitate and stepped right into his embrace. She clung to him almost desperately, he held her, and rubbed her back, he kissed the top of her head. She looked like she really needed this hug, like she just wanted someone to hold her, comfort her. I would hold her, I would take her in my arms now and never let her out of them if she would only let me. I have to say I am jealous of my own father right now, because he is providing my wife with something that I can't.

"How have you been sweetheart?" dad asked.

Bella shrugged. "I've been okay, I guess," she said.

"She's pregnant," I blurted out.

"Oh," Dad said, a look of genuine shock graced his face.

"How far along are you?"

Thank you Dad, that was a question I wanted answered a well.

"Umm…I'm…I'm not sure," Bella said sounding uneasy.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

I found her in a fucking clinic ready to kill our baby, she had to know how far along she was.

"When was your last period?" Dad asked, getting into doctor mode.

Bella thought about it for a moment, I could see her fingers moving as if she was counting.

"October the 12th, I think. I don't remember exactly, but it was around that time, no wait, I did get it after that, but it was not the same as usual," she said, her cheeks heated up as she spoke.

"That's called implantation bleeding, a lot of women pass that off as a normal period. I have my bag in the car, do you mind if I look you over?" Dad asked.

Bella shook her head.

"Please, Isabella, you don't look okay, you are very pale, your pupils are dilated and you have dark spots under your eyes and I bet you anything that you are not sleeping very well. It would make me feel a lot better if I could check you over, and make sure everything is okay, and please sweetheart, it would give me peace of mind. I won't be able to leave you here otherwise."

Reluctantly, Bella nodded.

"Thank you, I'll go get my bag. Edward take her upstairs."

Bella was headed up the stairs before dad made it to the front door, I caught up with her and put my hand on the small of her back, but she quickly stepped away from my touch.

We made it into her room. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV, then she she sat on the edge of the bed. I pushed my luck and sat beside her. I relaxed slightly when she didn't move or finch away from me.

"Could you please leave," she asked.

"No."

"There is no reason for you to be here, and I don't want you here."

"Well tough, kitten. I'm worried about you, I want to know that you're okay," I tell her.

She scoffed.

"You mean you want to make sure that your thing is ok."

"It's not a thing, Bella. It's a baby, our baby."

"Whatever you want to call it, I don't want it and I will get rid of it," she said, putting emphasis on the it.

My blood was fucking boiling, she was so infuriating, she was driving me fucking mad. I wanted to call the mental institution and tell them to reserve a padded cell for me, because with the way that Bella is, I'm sure that is where I'm going to end up.

"Okay, Isabella, why don't you lay down," Dad said, setting his bag down, he started pulling out a few things.

Bella kept looking at me, waiting for me to get out. I stood there with my arms folded over my chest and small smirk on my face.

"You can fucking forget it, kitten. Now, be a good girl, get on the bed and let the doc check you out," I said.

Dad raised his brow at me.

"What," I said with a shrug.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

Bella lay on the bed. Dad took her blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is very low, Isabella," he commented.

"How low?" I asked.

"106/65, it's common though."

"Common my ass," I spat at him concerned. My kitten has low blood pressure and he's brushing it off as if it's nothing.

"Edward, during the first twenty-four weeks of pregnancy the circulatory system expands rapidly which may cause a drop in normal blood pressure, there is nothing we can do about it. The only thing you can do to make it better for her, is make sure she's eating and properly hydrated, that way we can be sure she won't pass out," dad said, as he continued his examination of Bella.

I took what he said in, she could pass out if she doesn't eat properly. Did she know that? Is that why she's been eating like a bird, she wants to harm the baby?

"We are close to the end of the month and if your last normal period was October 12th then that would mean you are around the end of your first trimester, quite possibly into your second."

"Is it too late?" Bella asked. I am pretty sure she could feel me staring at her, hell I could feel the anger coming off me. Is it too late, I knew exactly what she was asking.

"Too late for what?" Dad questioned.

"To get rid of it," Bella said with no emotion at all.

"You don't want the baby?" Dad looked between Bella and me in confusion.

Bella said nothing. She sat up in bed and shifted uncomfortably under dad's intense look.

Dad shook his head as if he was ridding himself of a thought.

"If my calculations are right and you have passed your first trimester, then yes, it is too late," he said.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

"Oh," was all Bella said.

"Do you want to hear the baby's heart? I have a Doppler since we found out about Rosalie and Emmett, I have it with me," dad said, grabbing the devices out of his bag.

"NO," Bella nearly shouted.

"Yes," I said.

"It's not you decision," Bella yelled at me.

"It's my baby, and I want to hear its heart."

"It doesn't hurt, and it will be real quick, promise," Dad said.

For some reason, Bella always caves into Dad. She laid back down, and lifter her shirt up to expose her abdomen. At first glance you could not tell that she was even pregnant, but I knew every inch of her body and to me there was no missing the little bump.

Dad squeezed some gel onto Bella's stomach, and then he placed the stick looking thing over it, swirling the gel around a bit and turned the machine on.

I could not hear any heartbeat, to me it sounded more like waves, but continued to move the little stick around until…

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

The sound of a steady heartbeat filled the silent room.

I could feel my eyes start to prick but I couldn't care, that was our baby, his heart. Fuck, my chest felt all-tight, I wanted to go to Bella and kiss her, hold her, be happy with her as we are sharing this moment.

Her face gave nothing away, she was a blank canvas free of all emotions, but her eyes, her eyes were watery, tears that wanted to fall down, tears that would show deep down she did want this baby, but she quickly brushed them away.

After dad was finished, Bella ran into the bathroom and locked the door, we could hear her throwing up. I wanted to go in there make sure she was okay.

"Morning sickness is a part of pregnancy. Make sure you make an appointment with a doctor, get some blood tests done, check everything, especially her iron levels and they should do a scan, that should give you an idea how far along she is and get her some pregnancy vitamins," dad said, patting me on the back.

"I won't say anything but…did you force her to have this baby?"

"What, no. Are you serious? I am the last person that ever wanted kids, it happened I'm not going to kill my baby because I wasn't more careful," I said.

"You want the baby, she doesn't. I would be very careful, her emotions are all over the place and she looks ill. Is this why she left?"

"Yeah," I lied. Dad does not know that I was the one that did the job on Ben, and he does not know that he was also Bella's father, no one besides Ronnie, me, Caius, Marcus and Dmitri.

"I'll see you later."

Later was now. Mom had sent over caterers, the whole house smelled incredible. The table was set, the food was out, and the family was at the door.

"Where is she?" Mom said, pushing past me inside.

"Hello, mother, it's nice to see you too," I said, playing hurt.

"Don't play games, where is she."

"She's upstairs getting ready, she will be down shortly," I tell her, but I honestly had no idea what Bella was doing up there. After dad left, I told her everyone was coming by for dinner, she nodded, but she didn't say anything.

Alice ignored all of us and went upstairs, until I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going, short stuff," I ask.

"To see my sister. Now take your hand off of me, or I will castrate you," the midget said with an eerie calm to her voice. I've seen firsthand what short stuff can do with a bat. I was on the receiving end, I can only imagine if she were to ever get a hold of a gun, I shook the thought out of my head and let her go up, maybe she might be able to talk some sense into her sister.

"Where are Emmett and the blond?" I asked.

"At the hospital."

"They're having the baby?"

"We don't know yet, Rosalie was having some pain so they went to make sure everything is okay, she's not due for three more weeks but babies come early," mom said with a smile. I bet she couldn't wait for Rosalie to pop that thing out.

"Where's Nonna?" I asked.

"Your grandmother got herself drunk this afternoon after your grandfather phoned, I don't know what they were talking about, but she hit the bottle hard," mom said.

Why the fuck would Dmitri call Nonna, they haven't spoken since he was locked up.

"Finally," mom sighed.

Bella and Alice came down the stairs. It was good to see that Bella had changed her clothes. She was wearing a pair jeans and a loose fitting sweater and a pair of flats. Thank God I think I would have had a heart attack if she would have come down the stairs in heels.

"Isabella, baby, honey," mom said, engulfing Bella a big hug. "Honey are you okay, you don't look so well," Mom said, pushing the few stray hairs of off her face.

"She's pregnant," I say.

Bella gives me that all too familiar glare.

"You're pregnant?" Mom and Alice asked. Mom was holding her at arm's length and getting a good look at her.

Bella nodded.

"How far along?" Mom asked.

"Three maybe, four months," I said with a shrug.

"But you left," Mom said to her.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

I watched mom as if she were a ticking time bomb. Her face became red, and her eyes wild, I knew that look she was pissed, she was pissed badly.

"You were pregnant and you left!" Mom yelled.

Bella flinched away from her.

"If Edward wouldn't have found you, would you have come back?"

"Mom stop," I said, Dad had told me to keep Bella stress free, and lashing out at her was not helping.

"Esme, stop, now is not the time for this," Dad said.

"Yes it is, she has some questions to answer," Mom spat.

"You left with my grandchild, and you weren't going to say anything…You know what, the only difference from you and the other whores he's fucked is you have a ring on your finger. I loved you, I thought you were different, but you are worse than them all," Mom yelled.

"Esme," Alice gasped in disbelief.

I could not believe what my mother had said either, I have never seen her like this before.

"You left my son, you put him through hell, he went crazy looking for you, and now we find out you're pregnant, is it his? Is that why you left, your carrying someone else's child?"

"How can you say something like that!" Bella spoke for the first time, she yelled at my mother.

Mom got right up in her face and before anyone of us knew what happened mom had slapped Bella across the face so hard the sound echoed off the walls.

Dad pulled mom, and I was at Bella's side trying to get a look at her face, but with one hand she pushed me away.

"I get it now, this is what it's all about, this is all that you want, babies. What's the matter, Esme, were you such a horrible mother that you want to relive your experience through your grandchildren, write the wrong of your past," Bella said.

"How dare you," Mom screamed, "How dare you talk to me that way you stupid little girl."

"Mom enough!" Jasper yelled, "Stop."

"I love you, Esme. I love you as if you are my own mother. I have my own reasons for doing what I did, and those reasons are between me and Edward alone." Bella said.

She ran in the direction of the kitchen, we all watched her go, all of us too stunned to make a move.

"GET OUT." I yelled.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Mom tried to say.

"You hit my wife, my pregnant wife, you don't think that we are all going to sit down now and enjoy dinner like nothing happened do you, get the fuck out, all of you."

"I'm sorry," Mom said as Dad dragged her out the door, Jasper had to do the same with Alice because she refused to leave Bella.

Finally, they were all gone and it was only me and her, staring at each other, the only thing dividing us was the dining table.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 and Kim Ginsberg.

This is our FB group for anyone who would like to join. Please remove the spacing. www .facebook groups /DarkVelvetCN/

* * *

I could not believe this. I could not believe Esme. Did she really hit me? Yes, she did. I can still feel the sting on the left side of my face.

Edward came into the kitchen. We stood on opposite sides of the bench.

"Are you ok?" He asked, there was concern clear in his voice, however I'm sure his concern was reserved solely for his spawn.

"You don't care if I'm okay or not," I spat.

"Will you just fucking stop already? I am concerned about you. I have been worried sick about you since you took off, and that worry has now been made worse after dad gave me that piece of information about your health." He yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" I said, my head was pounding and his shouting was only making it worse.

"Watch your fucking language!" He continued to yell.

"You watch your fucking language!" I yelled back. "You are not my father. You don't get to tell me right from wrong or what I can or cannot say or do, you killed my father."

He looked pained by my outburst. Good I wanted him to be in pain, I wanted him to feel all the pain that I have felt all these years. I wanted him to cry. I wanted him to scream at night from the nightmares.

"That was a low blow kitten."

"That is the fucking truth."

"Language," he said.

I threw my hands up in frustration, language, language, language. Watch your fucking language, he should watch his.

Fed up with looking at him, with hearing his voice, I decided to walk away which was hard on my part considering all the food that was spread out in the kitchen, and I was so hungry all I wanted was to dig into everything.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, we are having a conversation," he said coming up behind me.

"No, we are not having anything." I said continuing to walk away, although he was right on my trail.

"You wanna talk to something? Talk to the fucking wall. You never know, you might get lucky and it will answer you back."

"Kitten please stop," he said.

I made it to my room and was about to slam the door in his face. I had no such luck, he stopped the door with his foot and then opened it wide, letting himself in and then closing it behind him.

"Stop calling me that, I am not your fucking kitten," I yelled.

"Yes you are," he said taking calculated steps towards me. "You will always be my kitten, my wife."

We now stood face to face. I averted my eyes, refusing to meet his, but he wasn't having any of that. He gripped my chin forcing my gaze on him. Using both hands he cupped my cheeks. I was trapped, held hostage by his green eyes, his beautiful eyes.

"I love you kitten," he said.

There was no denying the sincerity in his voice, he meant every word, and it made me hate him more. I hated him because he meant it. I hated his honesty, but most of all I hated him because I loved him so much and I didn't know how to stop.

"I want a divorce now," I said, although it pained me to say it.

I was expecting him to lash out, yell, scream, throw things around the room, but he stood there looking as sad and as defeated as me.

"I can't give you that Bella," he said softly.

"Yes you can."

"It's not safe."

"Please don't start with this, it's for your own safety crap, there was never really a threat over my head, you used that as a means to get me to marry you."

"No I didn't, the danger was real, just like it is now."

"Stop lying! For once, please just tell me the truth!" I yelled, squirming out of his grip until I was free.

"The danger was always real Bella, and it's worse now, and it's about to get out of control," he said keeping his calm which was very unlike him.

"All the more reason for a divorce," I said.

God, why can't I just keep my mouth shut and end the subject.

"Goddamn it Bella," he snapped.

He picked an object up from the dresser and threw it across the room. The object met it's end with the back of the door where it smashed into a million tiny pieces. Good to know that jackass side is back.

He closed his eyes, with one hand he massaged his forehead with his fingers, obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Edward," I said cautiously.

His eyes opened and they landed on me, the anger and rage they held vanished.

"I have done a lot of fucked up shit kitten. I've hurt a lot, and killed a lot more, and you know what…I don't regret a damn thing," he said.

Why is he telling me this? I know he doesn't regret anything, hell I don't even think he has ever uttered an apology.

"Please, just stop," I say, holding my palms up, I don't want to hear any more of this.

"Until you," he says. "I've never regretted anything until you. I hurt you, and for that I can't look at myself. I hate myself, and for that I should let you go. I should have walked away the moment I found out who you were, but Goddamn it Bella I love you, I love you so fucking much it hurts right here," he yells pointing to his chest.

"I know I don't deserve you, I don't need anyone to tell me that, but I can't live without you, I can't let you go. I refuse to not have you in my life and I am selfish enough to take you any way I can get you."

His words rung in my ears like bells, he loves me. I have wanted him to say those words for so long, and now that they are pouring freely and effortlessly out of his mouth all I want is…well I don't know what I want, I am so confused and he is only making things worse by saying those things to me.

"Ed!" We heard someone shout from somewhere inside the house.

"Motherfucker! What the fuck is he doing here?" Edward said, angry about the intruder.

"Wait here." He told me storming out of the room.

I counted to ten, then followed after him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard him say as I descended the stairs.

"Your brother has been trying to get a hold of you," Ronnie said.

"So why didn't he call me?"

"He tried that, it might fucking help if you answered."

"What the fuck did Jasper want?" Edward asked rubbing his forehead.

"Not Jasper, Emmett, congratu-fucking-lations you're an uncle," Ronnie said.

"Rose had the baby," I said rushing down the final steps.

Both men turned towards me. Ronnie's eyes kept flickering from my face to Edward's. I noticed him zeroing in on the left side of my face, which I was sure was still red. Then from out of nowhere, Ronnie clocks Edward square in the jaw. Edward stumbled back and Ronnie towered over him. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, he brings him back up and punches him again, this time he got him in the nose and Edward started bleeding.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I shouted stepping in front of Edward before Ronnie could do any more damage.

"Sweet cheeks, move out of the way," Ronnie said through gritted teeth.

"No! Stop it! Stop hitting him."

"Look at your face, he hit you! You hit her!" Ronnie yelled over my shoulder.

"Get out of the way Bella," Edward said, now on his feet wiping the blood from his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Please, you think he hit me?" I laughed.

Edward can be intense, yes, but no matter what I know he would never physically hurt me.

"Don't protect him," Ronnie said appalled.

"If you must know, I had a run in with the mother in law."

"Mrs…C…Mrs C did this?"

There was no hiding the clear shock in his voice.

"Now say sorry to Edward," I said.

Why was I taking Edward's side, you would think I would be happy to see him hurt. Because he is your husband and you love him, a little voice in my head said. Great, now I'm hearing voices, shut up, I argued with myself.

"I'm not apologising to that fucker, he deserves a lot worse," Ronnie said.

"Hey listen to my wife and apologise to me asshole," Edward said.

"You shut the fuck up or I will lay you out again, you feel as if someone's paying attention to you," Ronnie said over me.

"Ok, enough, I don't need this bullshit, with you two fighting. I have one hell of a headache and all afternoon this house has smelled gloriously good, I am about ready to eat the walls. So you two shut the fuck up and play nice or I swear to god I will put the both of you through a glass table," I yelled.

"Fuck, shit, fuck, kitten! I don't even know if we have any Tylenol, that's all you're allowed to have by the way. You're hungry too, shit how could I be so fucking stupid. I'll…fuck go sit down, I'll be back," Edward rambled and made a mad dash down the hall.

I would have found the whole thing funny if I wasn't so pissed.

"Is he still hitting the coke?" Ronnie asked.

I didn't know Edward was taking coke to begin with, so this was new to me. I knew there was some in the house, but it never crossed my mind that Edward would be using.

"Since when does Edward take drugs?" I asked.

"Well you skipping town wasn't exactly easy on him sweet cheeks."

"I found out that my husband of then only hours, was responsible for the house fire that killed my family and I didn't go snorting lines."

"And that's a very good thing," he said pinching my cheek. "But everyone deals with their pain and emotions in different ways and that was his."

I raised my brow, because to me, Ronnie's explanation made no sense.

"Don't look at me like that Isabella, I know this situation is fucked up but he loves you."

"If he loves me that much then he would have never lied to me, he should have left me alone from the beginning," I said.

Ronnie looked like he had a lot to say but…

"Here, Tylenol, and water, take them," Edward says, putting two pills in my hand and opening a bottle of water.

I took them, not wanting to argue with him anymore, and I really needed them.

"Thank you," choosing to keep my tone sour. Just because he got me pills, does not mean he's out of the dog house.

"I want to go see Rose and the baby," I say.

"You refer to theirs as a baby, but ours is an it?" Edward asked.

"Because it is an it," I shrugged wanting to piss him off.

"I want to go and see Rose and the baby."

"No," he said simply.

"Fuck you husband, I'll go by myself."

"Goddamn it Isabella, you are not going anywhere," he shouted.

"You can't keep me prisoner in this house Edward."

"I don't want to keep you prisoner, but you don't feel good, you said so yourself. You haven't eaten anything and it's getting late, hospitals do have visiting hours," Edward said.

"He's got a point there sweet cheeks, you need to eat something and it is pretty late. Here take my phone, call Emmett, talk to Rose, and I will take you to see that baby tomorrow," Ronnie said, passing me his phone.

Edward stood beside me. Let me tell you if looks could kill poor Ronnie would be dead and buried by now.

Ronnie had a small smirk on his face and a look in his eye. He knew he had pissed Edward off by offering to take me, and he wanted Edward to say something about it too. I think Ronnie just wants to hit him again.

I left them in the hall while they enjoyed their silent death glares and went into the kitchen.

"Ronnie, please tell me you've managed to get a hold of that shit," Emmett answered on the first ring.

"Congratulation, is it a boy or a girl?" I said.

"Bella," he sounded surprised.

"Hi Emmett," I said, chewing on a bread roll.

"Shit Bella, where the fuck have you been, you had us fucking worried to death," Emmett scolded me.

God I was so sick of talking about this, of dealing with this. All I wanted was to have a simple conversation with my friend, and I could not even do that anymore without everyone asking the magic questions.

Where did you go?

Why did you go?

"Emmett can we please not talk about this now?"

"You were right all along Bella, it's a girl. I have a girl, we have a daughter," Emmett said sounding like a proud papa.

"I am so happy for you guys," I said honestly.

"She's perfect Bella, she's so small and beautiful and chubby and perfect."

"How's Rose doing?"

"She's good, given everything," he said.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep Bella."

"That's okay; I'm coming to see her tomorrow anyways. I can't wait," I say.

"That will really make Rose happy, she's missed you."

"I've missed her too," I say.

Edward came into the kitchen, he took out a plate and started piling it with food, before putting it in the microwave.

"Hey Emmett, I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow anyways. Hug Rose for me and give my niece a kiss okay?" I said with Edward watching my every move.

"I will. I can't wait to see you Bella."

"So it's a girl?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Sit down," he says taking the plate out of the microwave after it finished heating.

I did as he said, only because I was too hungry and the hot food was making my mouth water.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" He says staring at me, tilting his head to one side.

"We are not talking about this." I say chewing my food.

I can't talk about it yet, not when I have yet to come to terms that I have no choice but to have this baby. A baby that I don't want, his baby…my baby.

I swallow painfully as I think back to this morning. The silent room filling with the steady heartbeat. Deep down I know that, this baby has done nothing wrong and it's unfair for me to take my anger out on it, to take away it's life before it's even began. But the angry part of me refuses to let me see that and every time I look at Edward it only makes that worse.

I know that I don't want to kill the baby, that I don't really want to get rid of it, and I know that if I would have been successful back in New York, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.

However, I also can't bring a child into this world when I know I won't ever be capable of loving it.

"Kitten, please, talk to me, don't cry," Edward said, now beside me. He brushed my tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I don't…I can't…do this…I can't have a baby," I tell him.

I can't look at him anymore, because I can see everything in his eyes. I can see that he loves me. I can see that he wants this and I can see his heart breaking because I don't.

"Don't touch me," I say pushing his hands away.

The doorbell rang and I was thankful for the distraction. Edward not so much, he balled his fist up banging one on the table before heading in the direction of the front door, I don't know why but I followed after him.

He opened the door and there stood the last person the both of us ever expected to see.

"Hey," he said nervously. He couldn't even make eye contact with Edward.

"What the fuck do you want?" Edward said after he had gotten over his initial shock.

"I need a place to stay, I don't have anywhere else to go," little Eddy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 and Kim Ginsberg.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Fuck off," I say, ready to slam the door in Eddie's face.

Bella stepped around me and in front of Eddie.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She yells at me.

"I don't want that shit in my house."

"He's family and if he needs a place to stay then he will be staying here," she said firmly.

That was four weeks ago. One whole fucking month that thing has been in my house.

I called mom, telling her to take him back. She wanted to, but it was him, it was Eddie. He said he couldn't live in the same house as Nonna, not that Nonna had said or done anything to him, but he doesn't want to be in her face. He thinks it disrespectful for Nonna to have to see him every day and apparently, I am the only one that thinks his excuse is complete bullshit.

However, I don't have time to worry about him now, there are bigger things going down today.

I have Ronnie, Jasper and Dad with me. We were headed to the house to meet with Nicolas and I am apparently supposed to inspect and sample the merchandise, as Nicolas labelled them.

"Ed, you sure about this?" Jasper asked.

We had just pulled up outside the house, in one of the finest rundown slums Chicago had to offer. To an outsider this street would seem normal, possibly even good, considering the neighbourhood we are in. However, Marcus controlled this street well. Only locals were allowed and they were paid to turn a blind eye and keep their mouths shut about anything they might see.

"Are you fucking questioning me?" I barked at Jasper.

"There are a lot of people involved here. You cannot close down operations and simply expect everything to be okay. They are going to retaliate against you, against all of us."

"Let them, we are more than ready to take them on," I said with shrug.

"Everyone ready?" Dad asks.

I have to hand it to him. He spent his whole life not wanting any involvement in this little business of ours, and in a few short months I have dragged him right into the heart of it.

"Let's do this," Ronnie said, rubbing his hands together.

The fucker has been in Goddamn happy mood all fucking week. I don't know what he has to be happy about, but his mood is pissing me off.

I don't bother knocking on the door, I know it won't be locked. With one swift kick, I knock it open. In a second, I'm looking down the barrel of five guns.

I raised my brow at the five fools. I saw Nicolas standing behind then, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Goddamn Edward, you don't know how to ring the fucking doorbell?" He yells.

"I don't have time for doorbells," I shrug.

"Maybe I should have let them shoot you," Nicolas says, his tone still too loud for my liking.

I push through his men until I get to him. I wrap my fingers firmly around his neck and ram him into a wall.

"You better remember who the fuck it is you are talking to." I say calmly, watching his face turn a light shade of purple.

"I'm…s…o…rr…y," he stutters out.

I tighten my hold around his neck, applying more pressure just for a second longer before letting him drop to the floor. For now, I need him alive.

"Now, you are going to start playing nice," I say bending down to his level. "After all we wouldn't want anything to happen to those beautiful girls of yours, now would we?" I tell him, licking my lips.

His eyes widen, but he shakes his head quickly.

"Now, where the fuck are these bitches?" I say looking around.

"Marco, go and get them," Nicolas said. He was now standing, glaring at me, I dare him to say something.

Marco disappeared up the stairs and Nicolas showed us into, what was a living room.

I remember this room. It is the same now as it had been years ago. This was the same room that I first saw Victoria. The same sofa was in the corner that Victoria had been curled up on.

"Have a seat," Nicolas said.

"I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself. Drink?"

"Can we not make all this fucking small talk? Bring the girls in already," I say, twirling my finger around.

What I really wanted to do was shoot Nicolas through the eyes so I could get the hell out of here.

A silence fell over the room. Dad, Ronnie, Jasper and myself watched in disgust as Marco dragged the girls in. There were seven. It was my understanding there was supposed to be twelve?

"What the fuck?" Ronnie spat out loud.

"Is there a problem Ronald?" Nicolas asked.

He was standing next to one the girls. She looked so young, like Bella. Her hair was long, wavy, and brown, like Bella's. Her eyes, although she was scared to death, were a beautiful brown, just like Bella's.

She skin, her face. She looked almost identical to my Bella. Fuck, I can't be thinking of her now.

"Yeah I have a fucking problem with this," Ronnie said, waving his hands to the girls.

He went to grab for his gun. Dad put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. I don't know what my father told him, but he settled down.

"Why are there only seven?" I asked, but my eyes were still fixed on this one girl.

"There others were of no use to us, we get more money for the virgins then the used up trash," Nicolas shrugged.

He leaned in closer to this girl, as she flinched away from him, he grabbed her roughly bring her in front of him. She sobbed silently and a few tears fell down her face. Nicolas held her flush to him as he pushed himself into her; one of his hands cupped her breast roughly.

"Don't worry sweetheart you are going to love this," he said smiling.

My blood was boiling, but I had to see this through. I would not be helping myself or any of these girls if I lost it now.

"That was not your fucking decision to make. I told you I wanted them all." I say, watching him closely as he pushes the girl away.

"Edward, that is the way we do things around here. We keep the good and get rid of the bad, Marcus has been doing it this way from the beginning."

"Yeah, and where the fuck is Marcus?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that, no one had heard from him since your wedding," he said, with a raised brow.

"Don't fucking mess with me Nick, I am not in a good mood," I said with warring.

"Where do you want them?"

"I don't want any of them," I say.

Nicolas and Marco both looked at me as if I had two heads.

"You don't want them?" Nicolas asked confused.

"Nope," I said with a pop of the 'p'.

"I give you seven girls all virgins. they could make a lot of money. Do you know how much one of these goes for at auction? Are you out of your fucking mind?" He yelled.

"I don't think you understand where I'm going with this Nicolas," I say putting my hands in my pockets, as I pace slowly back and forth.

"No I don't understand where you are going with this Edward."

"Mr. Cullen," I tell him.

"What?" He says confused.

"I'm your boss, calling me by my first name is disrespectful," I tell him with a shrug.

"You can't be serious?" He says.

I raise my brow and glare at him. I am fucking serious.

"Mr. Cullen," he says reluctantly. "Marcus is in charge here, and he wants them spread out and bringing in income, so Mr. Cullen where am I sending them all to?" He says. The way he says Mr. Cullen it sounds as if he were chewing on rocks.

"Marcus now answers to me and I want these girls gone."

"You can't be fucking serious," his little sidekick Marco said.

"You have problem buddy?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah I got a fucking problem," Marco spat.

Jasper draws out his gun and points it at Marco. Besides Nicolas and Marco, there are three others in the room, all of which have their guns pointed squarely at my brother. Dad and Ronnie follow suit and even Nicolas reaches for his. The girls all whimper and look away, however none of them dare to make a move, to duck or anything makes me wonder what the fuck Nicolas has done to them.

"You all have five fucking seconds to put your shit away," I say calmly. "You are all not that stupid to shoot my fucking brother right in my face. Nick what the fuck did I tell you earlier?"

"You wouldn't dare," Nicolas says bravely.

"4…3…You want to play with their lives, up to you…2…"

"Put your fucking guns down now," Nicolas yells.

"Good boy," I say smiling. "Now where were we, yes, the girls will come with me."

"Where are you taking them?" He asks.

"Not your business," I say.

"Jasper is Aro here with the car?"

"Waiting outside," Jasper says.

"Take these girls out."

"You can't do this, Marcus will get you for this," Marco says.

I pull draw my gun and bang, I hit Marco right in the chest.

"Anyone else have something to say?" I ask the other three. They look down at their feet, smart move on their part. "Good."

Jasper leads the girls out. One by one, they pass me. Fucking hell, how could anyone do this? These girls were so young, so…I need to get Marcus and I know Nicolas knows where he is.

"I want this place closed down. I also have people waiting to take the other girls. Collect them all and have them at the front door. You have five minutes," I say looking at my watch.

"Do you know how many people are involved in this, you want to start a fucking war?" Nicolas yells.

"You now have three minutes. Tick tock Nicolas."

Besides the seven already gone with Aro, there was another six in the house. Emmett was taking care of them. I told them to take them all to one of our warehouses. Dad made sure to set thing up for them. There was food, change of clothes and bathroom facilities. They would only be there temporarily, until later tonight when we would move them all to a safe house I have in Mason City, Iowa.

Nicolas and his three men all gathered in the living room. Ronnie and Jasper were searching the house to make sure there was no one left.

"So what are you going to do now Cullen, Kill us?" Nicolas said.

I laughed looking down at Marcos dead body.

"No, well at least not you, not now anyways," I shrugged.

"Carlisle, come we have known each other for years. Knock some fucking sense into your son," Nicolas tried pleading with dad.

Dad did something that surprised me, because he is not the violent type. He raised his gun and fired, hitting one of Nick's guys right between the eyes. Pop's has aim, who would have thought? Way to go old man.

"Nick, I suggest you shut up and do as you're told," Dad said.

Nicolas was fuming, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He couldn't give a fuck about the men dropping dead around him, no, his eyes were solely on me.

"You two are useless to me," I say pointing to the other two.

"Please Mr. Cullen, sir," one said. He was the first to die, then the other.

Only Nicolas stood now, his posture was ridged and his eyes deadly.

"Shoot me," he said, stretching out his arms.

I threw my head back laughing.

"I don't want to kill you Nicky, you are actually useful to me."

"I'm not helping you with anything," he spat.

"Well you don't have to help me, but then again I do have your wife and girls. I could just kill them although I suppose I could have a bit of fun with them first," I shrugged.

"You are fucking sick," he shouted. "Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with anything."

"I'm the sick one. You and that other piece of shit ran this fucking place with underage girls. Kids Nick, kids. Girls as old as your daughters. How many of them did you fuck? Did you think about your girls while you fucking them? No, you're right. I'm the sick one for ending all this."

"You can never end all this."

"I'm ending our part in this."

"And what do you want with me?"

"I need to get a hold of Marcus," I say.

"I don't know where he is," Nicolas said.

"Yes, you do."

"Mr. Cullen I swear I don't know," he said. He was lying through his fucking teeth I could see right through him.

"You know what, I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you right now," I say.

"Did you guys find anything else?" I ask Ronnie and Jasper as they came back in.

"Motherfucker you got to have all the fun," Ronnie said, looking around at all the bodies.

"There is no one else in this place. Can we go now, I need to take a scalding shower after being in here," Jasper says in disgust, not that I can blame him.

"Grab that," I say pointing to Nicolas, "You know where to take him," I tell Jasper.

"Dad go with Jasper, Ronnie, you come with me."

* * *

A short time later Ronnie and I pulled up outside the warehouse.

"How the fuck do all those bastards do it?" Ronnie asked.

"Do what?"

"Those girls…they're so young, they're fucking kids, it's not right."

He was just as disgusted by all of this as I was, only he didn't know that I had a more personal reason for wanting to end all this. It wasn't only about what Heidi and Dmitri did to me, but about Victoria as well. She was already from a fucked up home, for Marcus to take her and force her into something like that…I can't wait to get him.

"A lot of things are not right in this world Ronnie. I mean look at me, I killed Isabella's parents, yet that didn't stop me from marrying her and we're having baby together…No, I'm having a baby, she's having an it," I say bitterly.

Bella still hasn't come to terms with everything and she has only grown more distant since Eddie moved in. I figured after after she saw the ultrasound she would accept the baby, finally open up to me, let me explain everything but somehow she drifted further away. After the ultrasound she wouldn't even let me touch her, not that she would let me before but I was still able to get away with a brush of the hand or an uncomfortable hug and a kiss to the forehead, now nothing.

"She'll come around, you need to give her time," Ronnie said, as we made our way in.

"I have given her nothing but time," I sighed frustrated.

"Put yourself in her shoes, how would feel, what would be going on in your head. You think this is easy for her?"

"I want to help her but she won't let me. I just want to make it better."

"Let's get this done and over with so you can get back home," he says.

As we walk in, we see the girls all huddled together in a corner.

"What the fuck?" I say pointing to them but looking at dad and Jasper.

"They're afraid of us, did you expect anything less?" Dad says.

I rub my hands over my face in frustration. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Do you all understand English?" I ask, but they all say nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" I shout.

One girl, the one that bears the striking resemblance to Bella nods her head, at least someone understands me. With my finger, I tell her to come to me. Reluctantly and on shaky legs she comes.

"You can relax, I promise no one is going to hurt you." I assure her, but there was no chance that she would believe me, I know that.

"Can you please answer my questions verbally?"

She nods.

"I didn't hear that," I say.

"Yes sir," she whispered. Her voice held a slight accent.

She was close to me now and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, fuck she looked so much like Bella it was almost scary.

"The men we took you from, did they hurt you?"

She nodded.

"With words," I say firmly.

"Yes, they hit us."

"Is that all they did or did they do more?"

"No they only hit us, told us if we did not listen to them they would kill us," she said.

"You're safe now, you know that right?"

She only nodded.

"Are we really?" She questioned, somewhat gutsy of her.

"Yes you are. We are going to help you, send you all back home okay?"

She nodded but I could still see she did not believe me.

"What's the matter, don't you want to go home back to your family? I bet they are worried about you. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"They may have a family to go back to, but I do not." She says pointing to the rest of the girls.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was in orphanage. My family, my mother, my father, they died when I was ten in big fire," she says.

I am sure all the color drained from my face. What the fuck, is this a set up? Did Marcus plan all this, set this girl up with a fake story? It's too much, she not only looks like my kitten but her story…

"Big fire?" I asked.

"We lived in small village. A farm caught fire from cigarette, it was spread too quickly and no one had time to get out. I was at school, it was far away but my parents did not make it." She tells me with tears running down her face.

Without realising it, I reached out and cupped her face, wiping her tears with the pads of my thumbs. She didn't flinch or pull back.

"I do not want to go back home. I have nothing, no one to go to," she pleaded. "I would rather die than go back to the orphanage,"

"Edward," Dad called my name. "Leave her with me, I'll make sure she will be taken care of."

Did I trust him? He was my father. But where was he going to send her?

"What's your name?" I ask her softly.

"Isabella," she whispers.

"Isabella…" My voice trailed off.

This…fuck, I need to get out of here and away from this girl.

It's too much, it's all too much of a coincidence. The same name. They both lost their family at the age of ten. This Isabella looked so much like my Bella, my kitten.

As I look at this small and fragile girl in front of me, my mind goes to Marcus and how many times he had gotten so close to my kitten, how many times he had looked at her as if she were a meal to eat.

If I would not have met Bella first, if short stuff wouldn't have taken her into my club that night. If Marcus, somehow would have seen her even in passing, he would have snatched her up, taken her away. She would have ended like these girls, taken away from her family again, abused, used.

Suddenly the air in the room became too thick. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating. I felt as if the walls were closing in on me. It was all becoming too much and I needed to get out.

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I jumped into the car and sped of fast, the tires screeched.

I needed to get home, I needed to see her, feel her in my arms, and smell her.

I sped through the streets of Chicago thankful that I had managed to not attract the attention of any cops.

It took me an hour to get home. I left the car in the middle of the street. I tossed the keys to Alec who was waiting for me outside, obviously someone had called him to let him know what was going on.

"Ed what the fuck?" He says.

Ignoring him, I run up the stairs into the house.

"Kitten, Bella!" I call out.

At this point I don't care, she can fight me, yell, kick, scream, but I need to hold her, feel her close to me so I don't go crazy.

I get no answer. I never expected her to answer me but I could always hope.

I decided to follow the sweet aroma that was lingering in the air, it lead me to the kitchen.

I breathed the biggest sigh of relief when I saw her.

There she was, in our kitchen melting chocolate over the stove.

She didn't look at me she didn't even bat a lash in my direction, but I am a mad man on a mission.

I am next to her before she has time to react. She is stuck between the stove and me. With no warning I pull her to me wrapping her in my arms and breathing in her scent, letting it over power me. I held her tighter, mindful of her growing belly. I wanted so desperately to run my hands over her, I wanted to feel our child kick inside her, I wanted to kiss her stomach and talk to it too, but she would never let me do any of that in fact I am surprised she hasn't pulled away yet or tried to pour the hot melted chocolate over me.

I never thought it would calm me so much to hold her, even if she is like a rock in my arms she's not pushing me away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

Seeing Rose's baby girl was an amazing experience. She was so tiny, so precious and so beautiful. They named her Isabella, after all, I was right all along about her.

Sitting there, with the tiny baby in my arms felt…I don't know, it felt good to just hold her. Having Edward there was something else though. I told him I wanted to see Rose by myself, that Ronnie or Alec could take me and that there was no need for him. But, he said she was his niece as well and he wanted to see her.

I don't know how much Edward actually wanted to see the baby or if he had only came because he knew his presence would piss me off. Whatever his reason was, seeing him holding baby Isabella affected me in more ways than I care to think about. The way he held her close to his chest. The way he rubbed her back trying to sooth her, and the kiss he placed on her little forehead brought tears to my eyes. It had me thinking about us and about our…baby, yes I said baby.

Being almost five months pregnant now and seeing the ultrasound, being able to see my baby and see it's little heart beat…Do I love the baby. I…I don't know. I don't hate it, I don't think I did. I'm angry, I'm really angry and hurt and I have every right to be and instead of taking it out on Edward I'm taking it out on this innocent baby.

I think I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I am going to have a baby and I am still trying to decide if I want this or not. If this would have happened before the wedding, before I found out what I know now, then I would have been thrilled, still shocked but I think I would have been happy. The only thing I see this baby as now is a way of trapping me to Edward when all I want is to desperately get away from him or do I?

Goddamn it, why is it that I feel this way? I hate him, I really do, but I love him so much. Last night when he came home, when he pulled me into his arms, all I could think about was how much I had missed him, how much I had missed us together like that but then the guild came. Guild because I know I shouldn't feel those things for him, after all he's a monster, a criminal and he's my…husband.

* * *

"You have to leave for a while," Edward said.

"What?" I asked, confused. Ever since he came home last night, nothing he has said has made any sense.

"You have to leave," he said again.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said angry, that he thinks he could just get rid of me so easily.

"Kitten this is one of those times where I need you not to argue with me," he said, staring at me with his bloodshot eyes. Does he even sleep anymore?

"Why do I have to leave?" Not that he would ever tell me the truth, but it was worth a try.

"Because I did something last night that has pissed a lot of people off, and they are going to try and attack me," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

I missed the taste of coffee, I wish I could have a cup and I would too if his over protective ass would let me have just one sip. Wasn't a husband supposed to give his pregnant wife whatever she craved? Well I'm craving coffee and so the only thing that my husband has given me is a whole lot of confusion and a headache.

"What did you do?" I asked. Did I really want to know?

"What I did was good, but others don't see it that way."

"Why do I have to leave then?"

"I told you, they are going to retaliate, try to come after me."

"Again, why do I have to leave?" I asked. If they were after him, then they were after him, it had nothing to do with me, so why does he want to send me away?

"If someone wants to hurt me Kitten, they won't come looking for me directly. They will try to hurt the ones that are closest to me and that is you," he said.

"Please, don't pretend like you care about me or about keeping me safe. You care about keeping your little it safe," I said angry.

"Don't fucking start this bullshit again," he yelled, banging his fist against the wall.

"I fucking love you. I care if you live or die. I care about YOUR wellbeing. I care about everything that is to do with you and yes I do as well care about the safety and wellbeing of OUR child," he continued to yell.

"Why are you fucking yelling?" I shouted.

"Why the fuck do you keeping say fuck? Are you trying to make me angry on purpose kitten?"

I sighed deeply. He has been doing coke lately and apparently has been doing a lot of it, it's making him unpredictable and sometimes violent, well that's what I've been told. Victoria and Ronnie are the only ones that will tell me anything. Even though I repeatedly tell them that I don't care about anything regarding Edward, I think they secretly know that I do.

"Where are you shipping me of too sir?" I asked. It wasn't very smart on my part to call him that, but I could not bring myself to care. I blame the hormones, they were playing havoc on me lately. I knew what I needed, but let's be honest, there was no way I was going to get it.

"I'm only going to warn you once Kitten, don't push any more of my fucking buttons," he said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sorry," I said, hoping he would be happy that I at least apologized.

"I have a place in Denver. Everyone is going. Mom, Alice, Rose and the baby, and Ronnie."

"For how long?"

"I can't say for sure yet. Could be two weeks, could be two months, but you will be perfectly safe there," he said.

Great, just fucking great. Two weeks or could it be two months with the mother in law I love so much.

"What about Eddie?" I asked. "He's coming too?"

"Who gives a fuck. Why are you so attached to the damn thing anyway?" He asked, obvious frustration in his voice.

"Because he is a child who has no one left in this world. He needs someone to love him, he needs someone to be there for him," I said.

Eddie has been living with us. Edward had been doing his best to tiptoe around him but at times they have had to be in the same room. It's awkward to watch them interact because they both seem to not like each other. I know what Edward's reasons are, but I still haven't been able to find out what Eddie's are for hating Edward. Does he know that Edward is his father? Did Heidi tell him?

"Fine, you can take your little, whatever the fuck he is with you," he continued to shout.

"What the hell is going on in here? I can hear you two yelling from upstairs,' Ronnie said.

"Everything is fine," I said.

"Sweet cheeks, shut up," he said turning to Edward.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at your pregnant wife?"

"I am trying to explain to her that she has to leave for a while and she is being fucking difficult," Edward yelled.

"How am I being difficult, I'm going to go aren't I?" I said.

"You want to take that thing with you," he shouted.

"What thing"? Ronnie asked.

"Eddie. If it's not safe for us here, then it's not safe him," I said folding my arms.

"And if the kid comes, what's the problem?" Ronnie said. "He is family after all."

"Fucking idiots. You're leaving in an hour, make sure you have everything you need," Edward said.

Ronnie and I watched him storm out of the room.

"Did he just call us fucking idiots?" I asked, somewhat amused.

"Yeap," Ronnie said, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't get what he has against that poor kid?"

I felt guilty knowing that I knew the truth about both Edward and Eddie. At times I wanted to scream at the both of them, tell them that hey this is your dad and this is your child, but I couldn't and with Edward, the way that he is now, the last thing I wanted to do was add fuel to his already raging and uncontrollable temper.

"I'm going to go pack. Any idea how long we are going to be gone for?"

"Shouldn't be more than two weeks."

* * *

Edward wasn't kidding when he said Denver. I was expecting something remote, out in the wilderness surrounded by wildlife. I expected to see animals and trees. But as it turns out, edward's secret place was in an upscale neighborhood in Denver. Sure the property was fenced and there was an alarm system on the place, but it was in plain sight. If we were all supposed to be in hiding like he said, should we not be somewhere more remote away from civilization?

"Sometimes, sweet cheeks, hiding in plain sight is the best disguise of all," Ronnie said.

"Sweet cheeks?" Eddie questioned.

"It's a stupid name, I don't know why he calls me that," I said with a shrug.

Inside, everyone was already settled in. Nonna was yelling profanities at the TV screen. Alice was doing something on her laptop, I'm guessing she was shopping, and Esme and Rose were fussing over baby Isabella.

"I'm gonna go find a room," Eddie said.

My heart went out to him. He feels so out of place, he did not even want to come but he wasn't left with much of a choice.

"Bella?" Esme called out.

I turned around to face with what I'm sure was a very sour expression on my face, but the woman didn't deserve any better from me and I couldn't bring myself to put on a fake smile and pretend I like her.

"Can we please talk?" She asked. So she has gone back to sweet little Esme.

"Talk." I say, my voice not losing it's bitter tone.

"What I did…I'm so very sorry I should have never done that, I was completely out of line and I can understand why you hate me now," she said.

I could see she was sincere and I could also see that she was on the verge of tears. That pissed me off because I wanted to be mad at her, I wanted her to be a bitch so I could still hate her. However, I couldn't and I instantly knew that I had already forgiven her.

"Esme, it's fine," I say, trying to reassure her.

"No it's not fine, it's not fine at all," she says. "I am so sorry. When you left I so mad. All I wanted to know was why, why you would do that to my son, to us, and then finding out that you not only left but you were pregnant as well."

I hugged her. I hugged her tightly. I hugged her because I missed her, I missed her so much. She reminded me of my own mother in so many ways. Kind, loving, and caring. She would do anything for her children. As much as I wanted to, I could never stay mad at her no matter what.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were looking out for your child. Anyone in your situation would have done the same," I say, wiping the stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"I should have asked you. There is a reason why you left. My son did something and I should have asked you. I should have never jumped to any conclusion. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Well tough, you have it," I say with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Oh you kissed and made up, how lovely," Nonna said, sarcastically. She was certainly in a bad mood today.

"Don't mind her, they cancelled her favorite game show," Esme said.

"The bastards did. Esme did my grandson stock the bar in this place? I want a drink," Nonna said.

"How about I get you a glass of wine Cecilia?" Esme asked.

"Good, go," Nonna shooed her away.

"Now you," she pointed to me. "You left and these morons went nuts, and you left me with them," her finger poked me in the chest.

"I'm sorry Nonna, I never meant to hurt anyone or cause any trouble. I had to get away."

"Don't apologize for anything, ever. You did what was best for you. I don't blame you," she said.

It was a nice change to have someone on my side for once. Well I had Ronnie and Victoria, but having Nonna meant a lot more.

"I knew my grandson knocked you up. Good for him, good for you."

The smile fell from my face as it often did every time someone mentioned the baby.

"I take it you're not happy?" Nonna asked, obviously noticing my change in mood.

"It was unplanned," I said. I couldn't come right out and say I didn't want her grandsons spawn growing in me.

"I am not going to judge you or yell at you like everyone else seems to be doing. I think you need a friend. You had a reason to leave I know that and I am not going to ask you what that reason was because I don't care, the problems you and Edward have are just that, your problems," she said.

"Nonna…thank you."

"Now let me tell you something. I know Edward is to blame for whatever it is that is going on between the two of you. But honey, the men in this family are all idiots and when it comes to the ones they love, they are even more clueless and more stupid than ever," she said chuckling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle, when he found out Esme was pregnant with Emmett, he left the country for three weeks," she laughed.

"He did not?" I asked in disbelief that the calm and collected Carlisle that I knew would do such a thing.

"Yes he did. He was so scared when he found out that he found it necessary to flee the country. He went and stayed with my brother in Sicily, who beat some sense into him before sending him home."

"What did Esme do, how did she handle that?"

"She knew he was an idiot who needed time to process that he was going to be a father," Esme said. She handed Nonna her glass of wine, Nonna looked at it as if it were the Holy Grail.

"Was he afraid?" I asked. "Is that why he left?"

"He was afraid of children in general. When he told me he wanted to be a doctor, I told him, go work with children. He told me he couldn't because the idea of children frightened him," she took a sip of her wine and sat down.

"Even as a child, he never had any friends his own age. He was always so mature, so responsible the complete opposite of his brother."

"I remember the first time he held Emmett. He was so scared, the look on his face was priceless, even the nurses were laughing at him," Esme said.

"Hey Bella," little Eddie interrupted us.

God, the poor thing, he looked frightened as hell. I asked after he moved in with us, why he didn't want to stay with Carlisle and Esme anymore. He said he felt bad being around Nonna, even though she had welcomed him, he knew that when she saw him she had to be seeing his mother and Dimitri. I know there is more to the story then that. I know there is something he's not telling me, but I'm not going to push him, he'll tell me when he is ready.

"Hey, did you find a room?" I asked.

"Eddie, it's good to see you again," Esme said, hugging him.

"It's nice to see you as well Mrs. Cullen, I hope you have been well," he said.

At least Heidi raised him well. He sure was respectful, all the time.

"Bella, can I borrow your ipad? I meant to take mine. I forgot it in the kitchen before we left."

"Sure, it's in my bag, I think I left it by the door," I tell him.

"Thanks Bella," he says, almost running out of the room.

"There is something about that boy that I can't quite put my finger on," Nonna said.

Yeah, he's your great grandson, I thought.

"There is nothing wrong with him. I think he's had a very hard childhood, he just needs some love," Esme said.

"Am I the only one that has noticed how much he looks like Edward, almost like his mini double," Nonna said.

Oh if you only knew Nonna. I hated keeping this secret from everyone but I hated keeping it more from Eddie. Esme was right, he had to have had a hard childhood. The man he knew as his father was in jail. His mother was a whore and a child molester. I wonder if she ever did anything to him, I mean he looked so much like Edward and Heidi did have an unhealthy obsession with Edward. No she wouldn't do that, that was her own child, would she?

* * *

Edward never called to make sure that we arrived safely, there was no text or emails and he had forbidden any of us from calling any of them. I know Ronnie must have spoken to him. I've seen him talking on this piece of shit phone although he won't tell me who he was talking too, I know it was Edward because I could hear his voice on the other line.

I didn't want to talk to him. If he didn't want to talk to me and I'm fine with that. I just wanted to know that he was okay. Whatever he did, it must have been big and know people are angry with him. Regardless of how I feel about him now, I don't want anything to happen to him.

It was after midnight. I was sitting on the front porch wrapped in a blanket, staring at the clear night sky and sipping of cup of hot chocolate and Julian curled up on my lap.

So many thoughts were running through my head, but the one that would not leave me alone. I wanted to know what Edward was doing. I wanted to know if he was okay, if he was hurt, what was going on over there and Ronnie, the bastard, refused to tell me anything. He said it was none of my business and that I did not need to stress about anything. Did he not realize that by him not telling me anything was only making me stress more?

"What are you doing out here? It's fucking cold."

Ahh speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"That's why I have this," I said tightening the blanket around. Honestly it wasn't that cold, I don't know what everyone else was going on about, but then again it could also be because my hormones were making me extra hot.

"Will you please come back inside before you catch a cold and an over protective bastard blows my head off?" Ronnie said.

"Well, said over protective bastard is not here, so shut up and sit down," I said.

"How's the baby doing, can you feel it yet? Edward said you should start to feel movement."

"I don't know, it's not like I've been paying any attention," I said. If the little thing is moving, I haven't noticed yet.

"You need to take better care of yourself," he said, nudging me with his shoulder.

"I think you are a jackass," I asid.

"Cute. What are you doing out here anyways, isn't it way past your bedtime?"

"Haha. I can't sleep, my mind won't shut down," I admitted.

"What's going through your head?"

"Nothing and everything," I sighed.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Whats going on back home? Why are we here? Why won't he talk to me? Why do I even care that he won't talk to me? Every little thing is pissing me off more and more each day. The more time goes by the more frustrated I get, the more angry I get."

"Sweet cheeks."

"But what I really, really hate the most...I don't even know who I'm angry at any more. Am I angry with him or am I more angry with myself. This whole thing should be so fucking simple. I should hate him, I should hate him so fucking much," I said.

"Sweet cheeks, there is nothing simple about what is going on between the two of you right now," Ronnie said.

"It should be simple, it should be so fucking easy," I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

"You love him."

"No I don't," I lied.

"Yes you do and you hate yourself for loving him because you feel as though you're betraying your parents."

"Is there a psychology degree shoved up your ass."

"Say it out loud. He's not here, he can't hear you. It's only me you and the fucking cat," he said.

Julian moved from my lap to his and made himself comfortable before closing his eyes.

"I love him and I don't know how to stop, that is so wrong," I hadn't realised I was crying till Ronnie wiped the tears from my face.

"How is it wrong?"

"He murdered my family," I shouted.

"Have you asked him about that?" Ronnie asked calmly.

"What's there to ask, he didn't deny it."

"He loves you to the point that he is slowly killing himself sweet cheeks."

"I'm not the one forcing cocaine up his nose," I said.

I know Edward has been on a downward spiral lately and whatever it is that is going on back home isn't helping him either. Ronnie tells me that he barely eats, maybe once a day, and he hasn't stopped the coke and alcohol.

"Sweet cheeks."

"Will you stop calling me that. I've told you I don't like it…Why do you call me that?" I yelled at him.

"Because the first time I saw you, you had the rosiest cheeks, you know like in those stupid Disney cartoons. You stood there in your pink pyjamas with your matching cheeks. You were so cute it broke my fucking heart."

I looked at him, my mouth hanging opened. I wasn't sure I heard him right. That would mean…Ronnie and…Edward.

"You..." I whispered, I was surprised that my voice worked. I stood up quickly, too quickly.

"I was there that night," I heard him say before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

My eyes slowly opened. I was comfortable, too comfortable. How did I get in here? The last thing I remember was sitting on the front porch with Ronnie…Ronnie.

I shot up in bed, thinking of him. He was there that night. He helped Edward kill my family?

"Shit, you're awake," Ronnie said, relief evident in his voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Leave me alone," I say.

"Sweet cheeks, please."

"Don't fucking call me that. You have no right to call me that," I shout at him.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I won't call you that again. But, please calm down," he said, holding his palms up as he walks towards me. When he reaches the bed he sits down close to my feet.

"Get out," I say firmly.

"Isabella, please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain."

"Yes there is," Ronnie says.

"You helped Edward kill my parents. How can you justify that with an explanation?"

"We did what we had to do."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I yell.

"Please don't yell, unless you want to wake everyone," he says calmly.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid they will all find out?"

"What we did Isabella, there is no excuse. But we had no choice. Dimitri never gave us a choice."

"Dimitri?" I asked.

I have never seen Edward's grandfather except for that one photo online, and that was taken over ten years ago. I don't think I would ever want to meet the man, not after what he did to his own grandson. No, I hope he rots in his jail cell for the remainder of his miserable life.

"How did you find out?" Ronnie asks.

"Edward's uncle and Marcus, they told me the day of the wedding," I say.

"What exactly did they tell you?"

"I don't want to talk about this Ronnie. I want you to leave me alone. Please go," I say.

I don't want to talk about this at all. I thought I could trust Ronnie, even after everything. I never thought that he had any part in my family's death. It all made perfect sense now. He's behavior. He had always warned me, right from the start that I need to get away. I could never understand why, what his motivation was. But now, all the pieces fell into place. I suppose in his own way he was trying to protect me, prevent me from finding out the truth.

"I can't leave you swee…Isabella. You're pregnant, you fainted. I can't leave you alone," he said worried.

"It was a big shock Ronnie, I think my reaction was normal."

"I'll feel better if I stayed. I'll sleep on the couch," he said, getting up.

"I don't want you to stay. I don't want nor do I need your concern. The only thing I want is for you to get out and leave me alone."

There was so much that was building up in me, so much that I wanted to let out, but there was no way I was going to cry in front of him. I wanted him to leave, I wanted to be by myself so I could deal with my pain the best way I knew how.

Not leaving him with much of a choice, Ronne let out a big sigh.

"I'm right across the hall," he said. He left, closing the door softly behind himself.

As soon as I heard the click, the dam broke. I had no control over my tears, I had no control over myself anymore. I sat there in bed for…hours, I don't know but the sun was out.

The pain was so much, so unbearable. It had a death grip on my heart, squeezing it tightly. I never gave much thought to anything after I left Edward. But being here, there was nothing to occupy me, nothing to distract me. Everything came flooding back.

The logical side of me, the smart side is screaming at me to talk to Edward about this, because there is more to this then what I know. But the other side of me, the side that wants to forget everything. The side that is slowly letting the hatred take over, is making me numb. I hate to admit it, but it's a welcomed feeling. I let the numbness over take me, consume me and I finally fall asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, and we were finally back home, I'm guessing everything had gone Edward's way. I have not spoken to Ronnie since that night, besides the regular pleasantries, we have exchanged very little words.

While Denver was a nice change, it was good to be back. It was early Tuesday morning, when I came down to the kitchen, Edward was already there, it was odd for him to be up so early. When Eddie came in, he had the same strange look I had, when he looked at Edward.

The truth was Edward looked terrible. His skin was pale and dry, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he had aged ten years in only two weeks. He was high right now, I was sure of it. His eyes were a dead giveaway that's for sure, but he was also very agitated, he couldn't stop fidgeting, moving around.

Eddie and I were having breakfast, the messed up thing is, I don't know if Edward even knew we were in the same room. He hadn't stopped moving, and not once did he glance at Eddie, which was unusual for him because he always tried to make Eddie uncomfortable when he is in the room.

"Edward," I called his name with caution. If he had not noticed we were here, I didn't want to startle him.

Edward did not answer me, he continued his pacing and as he kept mumbling away to himself. Has he slept at all? It didn't look like he had.

"Edward." I tried again, but still nothing.

"He looks like a walking corpse," Eddie said.

I nodded, the kid had a point. There was something not right about Edward today. I've seen him high and I have seen him drunk, but I have never seen him like this.

"Should we call someone? Dr Cullen?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know," I said. Edward seemed like a ticking time bomb, I did not want to set him off and I didn't know how he would react if his dad were to show up and start doctoring him.

"You should get to school," I say.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with him while he's like that," Eddie said.

"I'll be fine. Alec is outside. Ronnie is…I don't know where the hell he is. He's somewhere around here and Victoria will be here soon. I won't be by myself. Go."

"Bella, I don't think…"

"Eddie get to school now."

With Edward the way that he is right now, the last thing he needs is Eddie around. Edward still refuses to accept him here, and there is no doubt the only reason why Eddie is here now and not back with Esme and Carlisle, is because of me.

I followed Eddie to the door, just to make sure he was going to leave. He wasn't happy about that, but bad luck for him. There was a car waiting for him out front. It was black Navigator. The windows were so dark I couldn't make out who was inside.

"Who's that?" I called out to Eddie, before he could make it to the SUV.

"My friend Bradley from school," Eddie said. He sounded uneasy as he spoke and he was quick to run into the vehicle.

While I found his sudden behavior strange, I thought nothing more of it. Alec stood by me as we watched the car disappear down the street.

"There is something not right with that kid," Alec said.

"Does that car always pick him up?"

"Since you guys have been back," Alec shrugged. "Before that Edward had arranged that one of us would take him, usually me or Ronnie."

Edward had arranged that?

"Have you ever seen the people inside?"

"No."

You know for people who claim to be the mafia, they sure are stupid sometimes. A strange car comes to your home every morning, picks up one of our own and they think nothing of it?

"If I asked you something could you do it for me?"

"Sure thing Mrs. C."

"What happened to Miss B?"

"You're Mrs. C now," Alec smiled. "What do you want?"

"Could you…Do you know someone that could run those plates, you know check and see what comes up?" I asked biting my lip.

"Okay," Alec shrugged.

I was relieved that he agreed so easily. I also did not want to give him an explanation as to why I wanted the check done. Something just felt wrong to me about the car and about Eddie's change of behavior.

"Do you know where Ronnie is?"

Although I haven't spoken to Ronnie other than the necessities, I think I could really use his help with Edward right now. I don't think myself or Victoria will be a match.

"When I came down this morning, the fucker was still sleeping. Have you checked upstairs?"

"No I will, thanks. Have you eaten yet? There's waffles in the kitchen," I tell him.

"Don't worry about me, I have eaten already and had coffee too."

Two seconds later we heard gun shots. They came from inside the house.

From a car parked in the front. Two men came running out, guns drawn, Alec had his out.

I ran past Alec inside, with him screaming after me.

"Isabella get back here now," he yelled.

I ran to the kitchen, where I knew Edward was. He was there, his gun was out. Ronnie was behind him in his boxers, his hair a mess. He looked as if he had jumped right out of bed.

Edward was frozen in his spot. The hand holding the gun never shook and his didn't blink. One would think he was a statue.

I followed his stare, gasping in horror at what I saw.

"What have you done?" I say softly.

There was Fuzzy, whimpering on the floor with blood around him. I ran to his side, bending down and patting his head, not knowing what else to do.

"Call someone, call a vet, something please. Alec help me get him into a car, we have to get him to a vet," I cried. I removed my sweater and folded it up. I applied pressure on his wound with it.

Alec and Aro picked Fuzzy up as gently as they could. I was still looking at Edward in disbelief. Why had he done that? What was he thinking?

"Sweet cheeks, go with Alec to the vet. I'll handle things here," Ronnie said.

I nodded, with tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision, I ran after Alec.

* * *

_**Edward's Pov **_

If it weren't for Emmett and Dad taking my gun from me, I'm pretty sure Nicolas would be dead by now.

I have met my fair share of idiots, but this fucker tops the list. I know he knows where Marcus is located . He knows that I know, yet he sits there lying to me over and over again.

"Nicolas, how many times am I going to have to ask you?" I asked, wiping some of the blood off my hands. I have done a work out on this fucker and still nothing. Fuck he is stubborn!

"Fuck you Edward! You are nothing but a little shit doped up on power," he spat. Blood and drool running down his chin.

I sighed frustrated. At this point I had, had enough of him. If the situation wasn't so fucked, if I wasn't so hell bent on tracking down Marcus, I wouldn't be putting up with this bullshit. I am not a patient person as it is and I have been pushed beyond my limits today.

"Come on Nicky, why you making this hard on yourself," Emmett said. "You tell us where big M is and we make your life a little more easy."

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" Nicolas spat. "He's going to kill me anyways, so I ain't telling shit."

I jumped up from my chair, pushing it back hard enough that it hit the concrete wall.

I jumped on Nicolas. He was bound to the chair so I wasn't able to straddle him. But I go to town on that fucker never the less. My fist connected with his jaw over and over again. I felt better beating the fucker, but it pissed me the fuck off that I wasn't able to get rid of him yet.

"Tell me fucker. Tell me," I yelled, continuing my assault.

"Fuck you!" He spat in my face. His mouth was full of blood.

I grabbed a fist full of his tattered shirt, pulling him up until his face was only an inch or two from mine.

"I have your fucking girls Nick, you sure you don't want to tell me?" I asked.

He laughed in my face. A mixture of blood and drool ran down the sides of his mouth.

"You have no one," he said, continuing his hysterical laughter. "I made sure my girls were safe before you even showed up last week. Nice try kid, but I am still not telling you anything."

It was my turn to laugh now. He thought I was stupid, really stupid. I never wanted it to come to this. I didn't want to hurt his girls, his wife. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I need Marcus. It is keeping me up at night that he somehow managed to weasel his way around me. I couldn't explain it. Caius's death bought me some sort of peace, but until I find Marcus…I can barely sleep at night. I can't even look at Victoria in the eye knowing that I have failed her because I let Marcus get away. He needs to be found, not just for me to be at peace, but for Victoria as well. She needs this, she needs to watch him die, watch him suffer like he made her suffer.

"ALEC!" I yelled loud enough so the fucker could hear me.

Alec opened the door, popping his head in.

"Boss?"

"Who should I bring in first Nicolas? Emily or Samantha?" I asked him.

The smile that was on his face faded. His face paled. But he still did not believe me.

"Bring me Samantha."

I'm not that bad. The truth was I only had his wife and his eldest, Samantha. She was nineteen, Emily was only thirteen. I made sure Emily was safe. She was with her grandparents.

Alec nodded. Seconds later he opened the door again dragging in a bound and gagged Samantha.

"You motherfucker, what have you done to her?" Nicolas yelled. He fought against his restraints like a mad man.

I stood up. Alec bought Samantha closer to me. I pulled her in front of me, held her right in front of her father so he could see her clearly.

"Sam baby," he cried.

"Are you ready to talk now?" I asked him. I started stroking Samantha's hair and rubbing her arm. It made me sick to my stomach to do it. I was not going to touch her. I was not going to hurt her, but for me to get what I wanted Nicolas had to think so.

"Sammy," he cried. "What the have you done to my daughter?" He yelled focusing on me.

"Hey, I asked you a fucking question," I said.

"You thought I was lying. You can clearly see I'm not," I said.

I passed the girl of to Emmett. He made too much of a point of touching her. He grabbed her ass, squeezing tightly.

"I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun," Emmett said. "I'll be nice. Daddy can watch," the fucker added, winking at Nicolas.

"Leave her alone," Nicolas yelled.

"Where is Marcus?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Emmett."

Emmett knew what he had to do.

He stood in front of her, he grabbed at her. Aro, who was also here, he came up behind her as well. As much as it sickened all three us. Me to watch, them to partake.

What pissed me off, had me raging. Nicolas was looking at his daughter, being manhandled by two very large individuals, as far as he knew they were going to rape her, both of them. Yet Nicolas lay there staring at the three of them.

"Are you going to lay there, watch them fuck your daughter?" I asked, crouching down next to his head.

"You love your daughter Nick?"

No response.

"You can stop all this. Tell me what I want to know and I will let her walk out of here unharmed."

"You're full of shit Cullen," he spat.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Nicolas. You think I care? You think I have feelings," I say pulling his hair, so his attention was now solely on me.

"I feel nothing. I care for no one. Your Samantha is nothing to me. Whatever happens or does not happen to her, well that decision lays in your hands."

"Daddy please," Samantha cried. Obviously Emmett or Aro had removed the tape around her mouth.

Nicolas sighed deeply. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. It was clear that the desperate plea of his daughter was breaking him down.

"Marcus is in Vancouver," he said, reluctantly.

"Vancouver is a big place Nicolas, you have to do better than that."

"I don't know any more than that,"

"Nick," I said with warning.

"Edward, I don't know. He was desperate to leave. I drove him to the airport. All I know is Vancouver. He calls regularly."

"Emmett, Aro! Take her out of here. She is not to leave. Keep her and the mother separated," I say.

"You said you would let her go?" Nicolas says, pulling on his bindings.

"And I will. Once you get Marcus back here."

We had Nicolas contact Marcus. The fucker actually did good, he played the role well. However, Marcus was a smart man and I think he smelled right through our plan no matter how believable Nicolas had been.

It all turned out well for me because I got to finally get rid of Nicolas. His wife and Samantha…Well we all do things we are not proud of.

People were coming at us left right and center. I had created chaos, yes, but it was necessary. There was not as many players in the whole thing as I first thought, but however much or little there were, they came after us.

We were prepared for them, and in one week twenty men were taken out. The authorities had no idea what was going on, why people were suddenly dropping like flies around the city. The media was blowing things way out of proportion. Some of them went as far as to say that it was all Caius's doing and that he wasn't really dead.

I was on step ahead of all of them. Dad, Jasper, hell everyone thought I was going into this with a blind eye. I had a plan made before we had attacked Nick. It pissed me off that they all had such little faith in me. I would never take that kind of risk with my own family's lives. I had everything under control. The people that were most at risk I had sent away, made sure they were taken care of, protected.

Ronnie was pissed that he had to miss out on the action back home, but there wasn't much action to begin with. While all the fuckers were still coming to terms with what was going on, while they sat their fat asses down and planned their attacks, we charged at them, caught them by surprise. There was one or two that slipped by, tried to take a shot at us but their efforts proved fruitless.

We sent out a clear message. They could accept change, fall in line, or be taken out. After the events of the past week, the smart ones chose to fall in line.

"What did you do with Isabella?" I asked dad.

It was the night before everyone was set to come back home. I hate to admit it, but Isabella has been on my mind more times than I care to admit. I needed to know she was safe and taken care off. I needed to know that dad hadn't put her on the first flight back to Ukraine. I don't know why I cared so much. She was no one to me. Maybe it was because she reminded me so much of my Bella.

"She's as well as she can be," dad said.

"What did you do with her?"

"Your mother got her a job at a salon. It's not much, but it's a start. I want to send her home but she refuses."

"Where is she staying?" Maybe I shouldn't be asking that.

"Jasper has that apartment next to the hospital on Lake Shore."

I nodded. I hated that I felt this need to see her, but maybe it might be a good thing. Maybe I could talk her into going back home, to her home.

"How are things with you and Bella?" Dad asked.

I sighed loudly. I grabbed the bottle of scotch of the table and took a big swing. Talking about Kitten, I needed all the alcohol I could get.

"She's…We are…"

Fuck I didn't even know what we were.

"Not good. She's talking to me but…yeah not good."

"What did you do Edward?"

"Nothing that you need to know about," I said.

Kitten had the perfect opportunity, and more than one occasion to tell not just dad, but everyone about what I had done, why she really left. They all would have taken her side I'm sure of that, hell I think mom would've probably helped her escape. But for some reason she didn't say a thing. I wanted to know why. If she hates me as much as she professes to, then why hadn't she said anything?

Bella and Eddie had been back for a few days now. When they came back she was all shades of pissed. I asked Ronnie what the fuck was going on. In my mind I thought Eddie had done or said something to upset her, imagine my surprise when Ronnie said he confessed to her that he too was there the night of her family was murdered.

I spread some coke out making three neat lines. Rolling up a bill, I snorted the first.

Ronnie, the stupid mother fucker, he made a bad situation worse. Why the fuck couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? She was mad at me, she didn't need to hate anyone else, and she didn't need any stress right now.

Fuck, I did the second line.

Thinking of Bella, my Kitten. All I wanted was to touch her, hold her, run my hands all over her belly, but there was a fuck change that would happen. The first ultrasound she had, she didn't let me in the room. The technician kicked me out of the room. Of course I put up one hell of a fight, but she threatened to get security involved, not that I was scared of those fuckers, I just wanted Bella to be calm and I wanted to see our baby.

When she returned from Denver, my eyes lingers on her belly. She was nowhere near big, but she was starting to show more. At this stage she should start to feel the baby move. I wondered, could she feel him or her move around? Was our baby kicking up a storm? Has she accepted him or her?

Fuck. I let the last of the coke burn my nose. I had to stop this. I knew I had to stop this. But it's so fucking hard because without it, all the pain is too great to deal with. I can barely eat, I can barely sleep and the stress of everything else that is going on around me is just too much to deal with at times.

I left the confinement of my office. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Bella and Eddie were laughing about something. That fucker was laughing with my wife. They acted as if I wasn't even in the room.

I could feel as my heart rate speed up. I was starting to sweat, I could feel it from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

Everything became so loud. Their voices, their actions. The scraping of Eddie's chair against the porcelain floor. Kitten's footsteps. The rustling of the curtains blowing in the wind from the opening into in the dining area. The motor of the fridge. The barking, the goddamn barking.

Loud, all so fucking loud.

"SHUT UP," I shouted.

The noise grew louder. My face was wet. My heart felt as if it were ready to burst out of my chest. I couldn't stop moving, my feet kept pacing back and forth. Fuck the footsteps were my own, but the damn barking only grew louder and louder.

I fisted my fingers in my hair, pulling, pulling hard till my fists were full of hair. I couldn't take the noise anymore. I pulled my gun out and shot. I shot at the source of the noise until it became nothing but a small whimper.

Finally it was quiet and calm and I felt as if I could breath, relax.

My calm didn't last long. Noise, loud noise, stomping, crashing, banging came from every direction, I didn't know which one to quiet first.

"What have you done?" I heard a tiny whisper. Who was that? For that matter, where was I?

Someone grabbed me from around the back, effectively removing the gun from my hands. I tried to tackle them, strike back but they had me pinned to the ground with my hands behind my back.

"Fucking stop already. Fuck, damn Edward!"

The hand in my hair pulled hard. My face was lifted of the cold ground and then…Nothing.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I was afraid to open my eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to handle the bright light. My head, I didn't need to lift from the pillow. The pounding was almost unbearable and if I were to get up, that would put an end to it for me.

What the fuck happened?

How did I end up in bed?

"Finally, you're awake," I heard Bella say from somewhere. I would look for her if I wasn't so afraid to move my head.

"Kitten," I said, not recognizing my own voice. My throat felt dry as if I hadn't had anything to drink for days.

Bella appeared besides me holding a glass of water with a straw in one hand. She put the straw in my mouth.

Fuck it felt good to have water. It was cold, it was perfect.

"Take these, they will help with your head," she said. I opened my mouth like a good boy and let her place the two pills in.

"What the fuck happened Kitten?" I asked after a moment.

"You shot Fuzzy," she said, avoiding all eye contact with me.

"I did what?"

I don't remember doing that. Not that I remember much but…why the fuck would I do that?

"Yeah, I think you snapped," she said with a slight shrug. She appeared not to be fazed at all.

"Bella," I said, sitting up and ignoring the pain in my head. She was close enough to me that I was able to grab her hand.

"Please Kitten, tell me what happened."

She sighed. She sat down beside me, she never removed her hand from mine.

"I don't who you are any more Edward. You've been different ever since I've been back…But you were never violent."

"I'm sorry," I say, squeezing her hand a little tighter and not wanting to let go. "IS Fuzzy…Is he okay? Is he dead?"

"He is going to be fine. He had surgery to remove the bullet from his abdomen. The vet says he will make a full recovery but we can't take him home yet, he needs time to heal," she said. She pulled her hand out of mine swiftly and left the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I am so sorry."

Her hand was on the door knob. She stopped and turned back to me.

"They are only words Edward and coming from you they mean nothing," she said.

She had such a blank look in her eyes. There was nothing there. No emotions, no feelings.

"Kitten please."

I stood up as carefully as I could, the last thing I wanted to do now was fall over. I came to a stop when I was by her side. I had to touch her. I cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. Oh how I missed this.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "Why all the drugs, the alcohol. There are other ways to deal with your problems then getting high."

"Kitten, I am so fucked up…Everything around me is fucked up," I sighed.

"It's not a good enough reason Edward. My life is so fucked up right now and I haven't snorted half the coke in Chicago."

"I'm an idiot okay. I don't know how to deal with my problems, and when everything came crashing down…it was an easy way out," I admitted.

It was and has always been easier for me to snort away my problems, drown them in alcohol and hope they will disappear. It's the most stupid thing I could have done. I have fucked up so much in my life and until now, until Bella, I hadn't thought twice about a thing.

"I ruin everything I touch Kitten," I admit softly. My fingers lingered on her warm cheek. She grabbed my hand.

"No you don't, she said.

"I've ruined you."

"I'm not ruined Edward, I'm hurt but not ruined."

She shocked the hell out of me when she bought my fingers to her mouth and kissed them.

She looked at me for the longest time, her eyes searched mine for what I don't know. Whatever she was looking for, I hope she found it. I hope she can see how much I love her, how much I need her, want her.

She breathed out a big puff and backed away from me. She opened the door and spoke with her back to me.

"You should go take a shower and come down and eat something, you have to be hungry." And with that, she left me there.

* * *

I showered and changed my clothes, by his time the pills that Kitten had given me kicked in and I felt like I was able to function again.

I came down into the kitchen following the smell of the pasta. Eddie was at the bench eating, so was Ronnie and Alec. The three of them turned to me as I walked past them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Ronnie said.

"Fuck you." I flipped him off.

"You've been out for…well more than thirty hours," Alec said.

"You're shitting me right?"

Fuck.

"Where's Bella?"

"She and Victoria are around here somewhere," Ronnie shrugged.

"They are up on the rooftop," Eddie said, keeping his eyes on his food. He never looked at me when he spoke.

"Eat something before you go up there," Alec said. "They aren't going anywhere and I'm hoping you might lose the sour look once you've had something to eat."

I don't have a fucking sour look, he should check himself out first. Fucking cock sucker.

I made myself a plate of pasta and grated some cheese on top. Taking a big mouthful. Fuck this was heaven on a plate.

"When did mom come by?"

"She hasn't," Ronnie said.

"Then who made this?"

"Your wife," Eddie said. The little fucker had balls tonight. He had said more words to me the last couple of minutes then he ever has.

I would have thrown my bowl at his head but this pasta was too fucking good. My wife can cook, how come I never knew that?

"Good right? There is desert in the fridge too," Ronnie said.

They all avoided the subject, none of them talked about what had happened. It was a good thing, it was a subject I didn't want to get into right now. I know I fucked up and I fucked up big. Would I ever touch coke again? No fucking way.

I finished my meal in complete silence. Ronnie and Alec moved to the dining area but they were watching me like a hawk. It's fair to say my actions probably scared a lot of people.

Eddie sat at the bench. The entire time while I ate he watched me, followed my every move. He had a look, a look I couldn't quite put my finger on but it pissed me the fuck off.

"What the fuck do you keep on staring at? Don't you have homework or some shit to do? Get the fuck out of my face," I snap at him.

"Ed man," Ronnie said.

"Look at the piece of shit," I pointed to Eddie.

"He's a kid Ed, what the fuck."

"Fuck you all," I said leaving the room.

That little fuck should consider himself lucky. I should throw him out on the street, hell I could even send him to his mother. He is lucky he has Bella on his side.

My feet took my upstairs. The door to the rooftop was opened. I could hear Bella and Victoria.

"I think you need a good fuck," Victoria said. "Release some of that pent up anger."

"I hate being pregnant," Bella said.

I closed my eyes, hearing her say that. I knew she did not want our baby, but every time she said it out loud it was like a knife was twisting in my heart.

"All these hormones aren't helping either," Bella sighed too loudly.

"See you need to get laid, your own body is tell you, and you need a good fuck."

"No one want's to fuck a pregnant chick Victoria."

"Edward wants to fuck you," Victoria said.

That's right, Edward wants to fuck his wife.

"Well I don't want to fuck Edward."

"You are such a liar. You want him as much as he wants you."

"Fine, I do want him in that way, are you happy?" Bella says. Although I can't see her face, she sounds pissed off.

"Why do I feel there is a but coming on?" I heard Victoria ask.

"But, I feel guilty for wanting him because I shouldn't want him like that anymore."

"Why did you leave Bella? What did he do?"

"He…"

I held my breath. This was it she was going to say it. Victoria would kill me if she found out I knew that for a fact. I would let her do it, I would lay down and gladly let her do it.

"What happened between Edward and I is our business and I don't want to share it with anyone," Bella said.

"It's okay, I respect that. I just want to see the happy you again."

Me too.

"Maybe you're right, I need to get fucked," Bella said. By her tone I could tell she was joking.

I decided to make my presence known then.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to Bella.

"Hey there…I'm just going to go," Victoria said quickly.

"Wait don't go," Bella called after her. It was too late, Victoria had already ran back inside.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to make small talk after an uncomfortable silence fell over us.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Just okay."

"Bella."

"Edward."

We both spoke at the same time. She chewed the hell out of her bottom lip as she stared at me. What was going on in that head of hers? I would give anything to find to find out right now.

I watched her very slowly stand up, I thought she was going to leave but she stood in front of me.

I looked up at her, trying to think what she was doing. She straddled my lap. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she crashed her mouth to mine.

I kissed her back with as much heat and intense lust as she was doing to me. I enjoyed the moment, letting the feeling of her back in my arms slowly sink in. I had missed her, I had missed her so fucking much.

Her hands went down and under my shirt. She grazed my chest with her nails, sending shivers of pleasure through me. She attempted to pull my shirt over my head and that is when I snapped out of the lustful bubble that surrounded us.

"No," I said a little out of breath.

"No?"

"Please Kitten."

"I want you to fuck me Edward," she said sternly.

"Kitten."

I wanted her badly, very badly. But if we did this now, she was still angry with me and I don't know if she even felt anything for me anymore. I knew she would regret this later and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'm your wife, you have to fuck me."

"Yes, you're my wife, but I am not going to use you," I said, lifting her off of me.

"I want you to use me," she yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" I ask her, keeping my voice calm.

"Why won't you fuck me? Are you that disgusted by me already or have you got someone else?"

I stood up impossibly quick. I pulled her by the collar of her shirt.

"I don't have anyone else. There hasn't been anyone else in my bed since I met you," I tell her through clenched teeth.

Letting go of her shirt, I put some much needed distance between us.

"And Kitten, don't ever talk that way about yourself again, do I make myself clear?" I say pointing a finger in her face.

She sped of past me bumping my shoulder roughly on purpose.

"Where the fuck are you running like that," I called out, chasing after her.

She was fucking pregnant and running down stairs. Did she honestly not care about anything at all? What if she fell? As I chased after her that was the only image in my head.

She ran past the kitchen, I was right behind her. Staring at us were four curious pair of eyes. None of them followed after us, smart move on their part. Bella ran out the back door and around the corner.

She punched in the code on the door that lead down to the gym and…

Here she was running down more stairs. My heart lodged in my throat, she hadn't even bothered to turn the lights and for that fact neither had I.

She reached the door of our old playroom, quickly punched in the code. I regret telling her the code now. What was she doing here?

She pushed the door wide open, the dim lighting came on automatically.

She rushed into the room but then she stopped dead in the middle. She looked slowly from one side to the other. It was so fucking quiet down here you could hear dust settling on the furniture.

I slowly walked up behind her. I put one hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here kitten?" I asked her in a hushed whisper.

"I…I…want,"

"What do you want?"

"I want…" she stopped there.

I moved her hair away. One side of her neck was exposed to me. What the fuck am I doing? I shouldn't do this. I should drag her back upstairs and make her calm down. She doesn't want to be here either, and the two of us shouldn't be doing anything together until we have talked, sorted all our problems out. Well at least the logical side of my brain is still working, shame the other side is winning.

"Tell me what you want Kitten, whatever it is you can have it, I promise," I whisper. I placed a small kiss on the back of her neck watching the flesh rise with small bumps. I did it again, this time she shivered and let out a struggling moan.

If this is what she wanted, if this would make her happy regardless of the later consequences then this is what she will have.

I turned her in my arms. We stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, only staring at each other. I hadn't had a chance to look at her, properly look at her since the night before our wedding. I held her face in my hands caressing her gently with my thumbs. Her skin was as soft as I remembered it. Her plump red lips, just as juicy, and her eyes. Although there was something missing, she looked at me with such lust and wanting. Whatever doubt I was having about this slipped very far away from me as I pulled her closer to me till she was pressed right up against my front.

My mouth found hers. She opened letting my tongue slip inside. They fought for dominance with each other. She put so much in this kiss and I put in just as much. I had missed her so fucking much, the fact that she was here in my arms like this now, I was going to take advantage of every single second.

Her hands went to my shirt yet again only this time I let her remove it. Our kiss may have broken but my hands, I ripped the shirt right from her body. The offensive bra that was in my way soon followed. Her perfect breasts, there in front of me ready for the taking, my mouth was watering. I didn't want to do this standing up in the doorway.

I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She was busy assaulting my neck or what she could reach of it. The mouth sucked, licked, fucking heaven.

I laid her down in the middle of the bed. I crawled up on top of her, supporting all my weight on one hand. Her nipples were hard and calling to me, I did not want to keep them waiting. They had missed me as much as I had missed them.

I took one into my mouth, relinquishing the flavor that only Bella's skin could provide me with.

She moaned and arched her back pushing more of her breast into my face. I let one nipple and took the other, paying it the same attention. My tongue swirled around it, her fingers threaded in my hair, her nails scraped along my scalp. We had both been deprived of one another for far too long. Never again.

I trailed wet open mouthed kisses down her abdomen. I caressed the small bump and whispered to it.

"Daddy loves you," I said in a voice so low I knew Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"Edward please," she begged me.

I made quick work of her yoga pants and underwear.

She was spread out visible only to me. Her pussy glistened at me, begging, wanting and needing my attention. I am only one man, how can I say no.

My hands pushed her thighs as far apart as they would go. I made room for myself in between. I ran my nose along the inside of her thigh till I reached her soaked pussy, inhaling in her sweet aroma. Fuck, no fucking drug could ever compare to this, to her. Why would I ever need drugs when I have her? She is my own personal high.

My mouth latched on to her clit. Sucking on the tiny bud, trying to go slow. Ironically I felt like a junkie who had been deprived for far too long.

"Oh wow," my sweet kitten said as she leaned up on her elbows. She was watching me like I made her watch me the first time we were together on the rooftop.

I let my tongue swirl around and up and down, driving her to the edge but pulling away before she could fall completely. It was cruel of me but it was making her a needing, lust filled mess.

"Fucking hell," she yelled, obviously frustrated.

I chuckled against her pussy. I pulled away completely. I removed my pants and underwear and tossed them over my shoulder not really caring where they landed. Crawling back over her. She wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me down to her, our mouths found each other again. My fingers found her pussy. Two slipped inside. With precise ease I worked them in and out of her. I was gentler with her then I wanted to be. If I could, right now I would fuck her senseless until she can't walk or even remember her own name, but my…our baby was there in her, in between me and her now.

I start all over again, her tight pussy was squeezing my fingers. She was close and I wasn't going to give her any release, not like this, not with my fingers inside of her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whined, pulling my hair slightly.

"Because I want you to come all over my cock kitten, think you can manage that?" I ask.

I didn't wait for a response as I slowly sunk inside her. We both groaned at the feeling. Euphoric, immensely euphoric. Months, it had been months since we had been together like this. The last time I let her do what I have never let another woman do willingly, and I would let her do it all over again, only her. She is it my heart, my soul and I will do everything in my power until she forgives me.

"I love you Kitten, I love you so fucking much," I say.

"Edward I…I."

"I love you so fucking much," I tell her again.

Looking in her eyes now, there was something there that surfaced through all her anger. There was a small glimmer, a light that shone through. It gave me hope that she still loved me like she had once before.

* * *

_**Anonymous Pov**_

I waited, I didn't want to arouse any suspicion. I let ten minutes pass before I followed in the direction they had run off in. Out in the back, there was an opened door that I had never noticed there before. I went down the long dark stairs, it lead to a gym and another opened door. There were voices coming, they had to be in there.

As I got closer, I heard moans and groans. They weren't, were they?

As I took a better look in the room…what the hell was this place? Tables with foot cuffs, chains, whips lined perfectly along a wall. What the fuck was he into?

I looked around the room wondering where it was they were. Was he using these things on her? She's pregnant with his baby, he can't be that sick can he? Maybe she likes it? No, she is far too sweet, too innocent to be into this kind of stuff.

He had told me all about Edward and how messed up he was. I never believed him but now I do.

I saw them on a leather bed. He was on top of her. From where I stood, even if it was a bit of a distance I could see clearly what they were doing.

"Kitten I love you, I love you so fucking much," I heard him say.

NO, I screamed inside my head. She was far too good for someone like him. It made me wonder what she had seen in him to begin with. She was so gentle, so pure.

I hope he enjoys her while he can, because pretty soon he won't have anything left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

* * *

"So what the fuck am I supposed to do?" I said.

"I don't know. She refuses to talk to anyone, says she wants to see you. She asked for you by name," Dad said.

"How the fuck does she know my name?"

"She probably heard it from one of us, Jasper and I have both been there, she must have heard it from us."

"Why the hell are you still keeping her here?" I asked.

I was in a fucked up mood. I hadn't had a single gram of coke in weeks, and while that was a good thing, in moments like this I wanted to dunk my head in a bag full.

No I couldn't do that. Coke or alcohol, those things weren't an option for me anymore. I needed to keep clean, I needed to be straight for my child….my child, fuck! I will never forget that conversation with Bella. Just when I thought things were going better for us, we were making progress, we took…She took a massive step back and it's a step I can't push her forward from.

Flashback

"Morning Kitten," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She pulled away from me, I thought after yesterday things would be different between us. She let me hold her last night. We came back upstairs, we showered together, shared a bed together, we talked. She was finally opening up to me, so what the fuck had I missed? Why is she so cold this morning?

"We need to talk," she says taking a step back.

No man likes to hear those words, especially when the words are accompanied by a certain look as well.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving," she says looking straight at me.

"Okay, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you Edward."

"Kitten…."

I take a few steps towards her. She holds her palms up.

"Please let me finish."

I nod, hoping that she will start laughing soon, that this is all some joke she's playing on me.

"When the baby is born I want you to have it. I'll sign over all my rights and then I'm leaving," she says.

"No fucking way Kitten, I can't do that. I refuse to let you go," I say.

She moves about the room. She takes a seat at the table.

"You don't have a choice. You can't keep me here against my will. We don't have a contract anymore Edward, there is nothing holding us together."

I stare at her in total disbelief. How could she possibly even think of this stuff, let alone say them out loud?

"Fuck the contract Bella, we're married," I yell at her. "We are having a baby together, you can't just walk up and leave."

"I told you I would give you the baby, but you and me…I can't, we can't."

"There is no fucking way I am letting you leave!" I shout. Why is she doing this to me? Why is she making me so damn angry? Is she hoping that I'll snap, because I tell ya I am pretty damn close to that now.

"It's not your choice. I am not a fucking object for you to do with as you wish," she yells.

"Don't fucking say FUCK! You're not an object. You're MY wife," I say poking myself in the chest. "I will not let you abandon your own child."

"It's a child I don't want. You can't make me want something I don't. I hate this baby and I hate you," she yelled. She fucking had tears in her eyes. Every word she spoke, she was lying through her teeth, I could read her like a fucking book, I knew her better than anyone or anything else.

"The only person you hate is yourself, and you're taking it out on the rest of us."

I know I fucked up, and I fucked up bad. I don't know what, if anything I could do that would make my mistakes better. But the one thing that I knew, she still loved me, I saw it in her eyes last night and that love is still there this morning.

"I've made up my mind Edward."

End flashback

I shake my head snapping out of my thoughts. Thinking of that day…She put a fucking hole in my chest and every time I look at her that hole gets fucking bigger.

"How the hell do you expect me to send her back? Do you watch the news? Have you seen what is going on in Ukraine? They are on the verge of war over there, we can't send her back," Dad said.

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

I sighed rubbing my temple. My head hurt, I don't think it would be this bad if someone took a bat to it.

Lately it seems like all the women in my life have lost their fucking minds. Besides Kitten, Mom is pissing me off, saying I'm not an attentive husband. She somehow found out I missed Bella's last ultrasound appointment, but she doesn't know that Bella never told me about said appointment. Jane, yeah I got a call this morning from Aro, he had some family crap to attend to in California but guess who he saw. I told him to follow her and grab her when safe, I want that fucking bitch back here fast.

Now this shit with Isabella, she apparently has been refusing to eat or drink anything. Dad says she's gone into depression or some shit like that. She's been asking for me for awhile now, I don't know what I can do for her but hey why not, it's not like I have anything better to do like you know look for Marcus.

I went into the apartment by myself. I told dad to wait in the car. Ronnie came along too, so he had company.

I knocked on the door twice but got no answer. I am not a fucking patient person so after the second knock I opened the door surprised when it gave way so easily. Who the fuck doesn't lock their door in this day and age?

"Isabella," I call out.

"Edward, you came," she said, running to the front door.

She threw her arms around my neck. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, and especially since she was only in her underwear. After having dad tell me about her mind set I didn't want to upset her any further so I hugged her back.

"So I heard you want to talk to me?" I say pulling away from her. I close the door behind me hoping that none of the neighbor's had seen her state of undress.

She smiles sweetly at me. Nothing about her right now looks like a person who is in a state of depression or like someone who has refused to eat in days. Her eyes are shiny, her cheeks are rosy and her skin is not pale or sunken. I don't know, maybe it might be my imagination but something just doesn't seem right to me.

"Yes, come sit down," she says taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

"You want to go put some clothes on?" I ask with a raised brow.

"No silly," she laughs. "Do you not like my body," she says with a pout.

"Look Isabella, I am fucking busy, so tell me what the fuck it is you want so I can get going and do what I have to do," I say pissed off.

"I feel lonely. You are how do you say…neglecting me," she says.

"How the fuck am I neglecting you?"

"You put me in this apartment but you never visit me," she pouts.

"Do you want me to bring you flowers and fucking candy too?" I spit. What the hell is wrong with this girl? I think I have misjudged her completely.

"I like you Edward."

Isabella moved from the couch, she straddled my lap. I put my hands on her hips trying to gently push her off.

"I know you want me, why else would you be here," she says. She leans into me and kisses my cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I say grabbing her jaw firmly in one hand.

"You want me, I know you do," she says.

"What the fuck is wrong with you."

"Why are you like this baby?" She purred.

"Get the fuck of me!" I say, letting go of her jaw. I push her off me with a little too much force and she lands on the floor with a slight thud.

"Ow."

"Who the fuck are you?"

I know I'm right, something is not adding up about this girl. She was so damaged and broken when I first saw her. She looked so much like my Kitten she still does, but…something is missing, something I can't put my finger on.

"Isabella silly," she laughed as she stood up.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You told me you were eighteen the first time?" I narrow my eyes.

"No," she shakes her head firmly.

"How old are you?"

I took a few steps towards her, she doesn't back away from me.

"Sixteen."

"Try again."

"I am," she says still fucking smiling.

"I don't believe you."

We stand face to face now but she does not seem to be intimidated at all.

"Let's say you are sixteen, how did you make it all the way here from Ukraine? You're only sixteen after all, you're an orphan, no job, no money. Who did you fuck to get here?"

"I was offered a job here by a man," she says with confidence.

"What man? What was his name?" I ask. I don't believe a fucking word coming out of her mouth.

"I don't know his name."

"You spoke to a man, he arranged for you to come here, and you never learned his name?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" She asked.

"Yes it is. Said person had to introduce themselves, even with a fake name. So what was it Isabella, is that even your real name?"

"Why are you asking me all this?" She said, she seemed a lot more nervous now.

"I will admit when I first saw you, you seemed like a sweet young girl who had ended up in a very bad situation, but now I'm not so sure about that," I say.

She moves away and around the room like she is searching for something.

"Tell me something sweet Isabella, how did you end up in the orphanage?"

Was she lying about her family like she was lying about her age and quite possibly her name?

"I told you, my family they die in a fire," she was becoming more defensive in her answers. She kept searching through cupboards and drawers for something.

I don't know what made me think of this, why it even crossed my mind, but everything seemed like too much of a coincidence.

"Where's Marcus?" I asked casually.

"I do not know who that is," she said. She was nervous and she was fidgeting too much.

"I think you know who I'm talking about Isabella," I sang.

While she was sweating bullets, I sent Ronnie a text telling him to get his fucking ass up here right now.

I breathed deeply. I needed to relax. If I was ever going to get anything out of Isabella, I had to change course, make her see she could trust me. That should not be too hard, she already wants to fuck me.

"Look honey, I want to help you, but I need to know who got you into the country. Was it someone named Marcus?" I said more gently.

She shook her head.

"No. I don't know any Marcus."

Fucking liar. The door opened wide, Dad and Ronnie strode in.

"What's going on?" Ronnie asked looking between Isabella and me.

Isabella used this distraction to her advantage. It looks like she found what she had been searching for earlier. It was an old Nokia phone, she was trying to text someone.

I charged at her and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"No, give me that," she yelled clawing at me.

"Whoa easy there sweetheart," Ronnie said. He grabbed her off me.

The text read. Here E.

"What the fuck does this mean?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she spat.

I grabbed her jaw roughly making her look right at me.

"Edward come on," dad, the ever loving peace keeper said.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" I asked again.

"Nothing," she answered through gritted teeth.

Here E? Here Edward? I can only assume the E represents me. So who the fuck could she be letting know I'm here?

"I'm going to give you five seconds to answer the fucking question before things get real ugly for you," I said.

"Edward don't do anything stupid," Dad said. "She's only a child."

"If you don't fucking like it, get out," I said to him.

"So what's it going to be Isabella?"

"Fuck you!" She said, and she spat in my face. "Pig."

I laughed without humor. I've done a lot of shit in my time, but right now what I'm about to do is going to be a first for me.

I wiped the spit of my face still laughing, then I knocked her right in her fucking jaw. Her head snapped back and she spat some blood out.

"Fucking hell Edward!" Dad yelled. He tried taking Isabella from Ronnie, but I pushed him out of the way. I'm surprised Ronnie was still holding onto her.

"You wanna play fucking games with me Isabella? Let's play baby. Ronnie let her go."

She stood tall as Ronnie loosened his grip on her. I towered over her and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"Listen here bitch and you better listen fucking good, the last person to spit on me had their tongue cut out. Now, what fucking game are you playing at here?"

"Nothing," was her only calm answer.

"Where is Marcus?"

"I do not know any Marcus," she yelled.

"Yes you do," I yelled back. "Is that who you were sending the text to, was it meant for Marcus?"

She shook her head. Fucking pathetic liar. I'm fucking fuming with myself that I ever felt any sympathy towards her.

"Ronnie grab that phone hit send."

"Done," he says, tossing the old phone on the couch.

"Father," I said smiling. "Arrange for backup and fast."

Whoever that text was for, one thing was for sure, they were coming here and we needed to be prepared. Although something told me that it would be Marcus who would be showing up today.

"Do you wanna make yourself useful and tell me about the person we just sent the text to?"

"Fuck you," she said, bitter. She had been caught, she knew it and she hated it.

"You already tried that, it didn't work," I smiled.

"Seriously?" Ronnie said with a chuckle.

"I heard your wife left you. Are you not a lonely man?" She asked, she even mustered up a seductive tone.

And with that simple statement she gave herself away. If she were in fact a simple victim of human trafficking there would be no way of her ever knowing simple information like that.

"Whoever told you that lied. My wife is at home and waiting for me."

"She must be very stupid to still be with you after you killed her family, or does she not know that?" Isabella asked with a fucking smile.

"Now how the fuck would an insignificant piece of trash like you know something like that?" Ronnie asked.

"News travels fast," she shrugged.

"That's not exactly the kind of news that travels, so how the fuck would you know something like that?" Ronnie asked.

Maybe he might have more luck with her then me. I was just thankful Dad wasn't in the room to hear all this. He doesn't know, no one knows, and I prefer to keep it that way.

And just like that my mind wandered to my Isabella. I sent her a text asking how she was and how the baby was doing. Rose had been by earlier with the baby, she said Bella didn't look to good. The blond told Emmett, who in turn called me. I've been texting Bella ever since, and I even called a few times but she didn't answer, of course she didn't fucking answer. If it weren't for Alec there today, I think I would have gone crazy, at least he answers when he's called.

"So how long is it going to take this person to show up?" Ronnie asked.

Isabella huffed and threw herself on the couch, folding her arms over her chest much like a spoiled brat would do, or a spoiled mistress. Marcus's mistress.

Dad called said everything was set and everyone that needed to be here was here. He said he was going to stay down in the car in the front to keep a look out, the windows where dark enough that no one would be able to see him inside. He also told me that we had more guys parked across the street and a car at the back of the building, they were all waiting on instructions.

"I do not know what you two are waiting for, but no one is coming," she said. "If you insist on staying, we could make things more fun."

"You sure you don't want to put some clothes on honey? It's fucking freezing outside." Ronnie said holding his coat tight to him, pretending to shiver. Let me tell ya for fucking March it was fucking cold, there was snow outside, un-fucking believable.

My phone rang. Dad.

"What?" I answered.

"He's on his way up."

I nodded in Ronnie's direction. He reached into the back of his pants for his piece, I already had mine in hand. Isabella saw our little silent communication. She stood up, she wanted to run to the door. I clicked my gun on the back of her head and she froze in place.

"Sit your fucking ass back down bitch," I said.

She slowly lowered herself back onto the couch.

There was a noise outside the door, keys rattling. The door slowly opened.

I smiled like a fucking five year old on Christmas morning. I took my gun off of Isabella and pointed it right at Marcus's head.

"Hello old friend, it's been a while," I said.

"Edward, I didn't know you would be here," Marcus said.

"Hmm... but the question is not what am I doing here, but what are you doing here?" I said.

"I thought you said you didn't know a Marcus?" Ronnie said to Isabella.

"Leave her alone," Marcus said.

"Hey, I give the fucking orders here, not you. Now have a fucking seat friend."

"What the fuck do you want Edward," Marcus said stretching out his hands.

"You think I'm going to sit down and have a fucking conversation with a fucking piece of shit like you? I know you've been looking for me, but I don't have time to talk to you now so whatever you have to say can wait for another time okay. Sweetheart, go put some clothes on and let's get the fuck out of here," Marcus said.

I drew my gun and fired. Isabella's limp body fell to the ground. Marcus's eyes grew wide but he stayed glued to his spot. He quickly masked his shock but I knew it was there.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

**Twenty-four hours later.**

"You're too much of a fucking coward to do anything to me Edward," Marcus spat.

"Yet I killed your boss and that fucking bitch," I said. "Trust me, I have no problem killing you."

"You forgot to add someone to that list of yours," he chuckled. "An Agent Swan I believe should be on that list. Tell me Edward, how did the little Misses react when she found out?"

I knew he was trying to get to me, so I kept my cool. It was fucking hard I tell ya, but I wasn't going to be the one to end Marcus.

"How the fuck did you get on the property?" I asked.

"The electric fence was disabled for the grand occasion. It was quite easy to get in. You really need to pay more attention to security Edward."

I knocked him in the jaw putting as much force as I had behind it. The force of the blow threw him back and he fell in a heap on the ground wiping the blood from his nose.

"What did you and Caius have to gain by tell her about her father?"

I wiped the blood from my hands as I waited for the mother fucker to answer.

"Caius had a deal with Eleazar, and you ruined all that with the fucking pigs daughter," he spat.

"I know about Caius's deal with Eleazar, but there was nothing in that deal about me marrying Jane," I said.

"You are really fucking stupid. Why do you think Jane sought you out all those months ago?"

"The deal was that Caius wanted access to Eleazar's ports. They had their own plan set out."

"That was bullshit for you. You fucked up a major deal by marrying that bitch."

I charged at him, kicking him in every place I could. No one, and I mean no one calls my wife a bitch.

"Enough Ed. You don't want to kill him," Ronnie said, pulling me off Marcus.

"Fuck him. I can't wait for Victoria to get her hands on you. I'm going to be there front row with a mother fucking bowl of popcorn enjoying the fucking show."

"That fucking bitch doesn't have the balls to kill me, she's nothing but a used up whore with a pussy not even the devil's minions would use."

"Leave him here. Turn the lights of leave his ass in the dark," I said. I needed to get the fuck out of there before I killed Marcus.

I honestly couldn't wait for Victoria to get her hands on him, that would make for one hell of a show. Some of the guys are even taking bets on how it's all going to go down. I would let Victoria have him now, but I wasn't ready for him to die just yet, no Marcus needed to suffer a lot more.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

After the last ultrasound I crumbled to the floor in my room. I don't how long I stayed there but no one came to bother me or to even see if I was okay. I saw what we…Edward would be having. What was I thinking? I should have never asked if it was a boy or a girl. Why is it that now what this baby will be is making my decision that much harder to live with, but I won't change my mind. This is what's best for this baby, and this is what's best for me. I know I will never be able to love this baby the way it should be loved and Edward, no matter how much I may hate him, I know he will love his child. It's the right thing to do.

"You're very deep in thought. You look upset, what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

It was well past two in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. Edward had not been home in three days. Every time I hear the door or the phone ring I think it might be him but it never is. Why am I so disappointed? It shouldn't be this hard, I shouldn't care, this is what I want after all. However my mind, or maybe my heart, won't let me have peace. I keep thinking what is he doing? Who is he with? Is he at After Dark, where he is constantly surrounded by naked women? Has he been with any of them?

All these things keep me up at night, they won't give me a moment of peace.

"I'm fine Eddie. What are you doing up?" I asked, stretching out on the couch.

"Can't sleep either," he popped down next to me.

"What's keeping you up?"

"It's nothing really, small stuff," he said a little nervous.

"Girl trouble?" I joked nudging his shoulder.

"You could say that," he shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it, maybe I could help?"

"Nah it's nothing really."

I shrugged. If he doesn't want to talk he doesn't want to talk, I can understand that.

We sat in silence for a long time watching a re-run of the late show. I don't think either of us were paying any attention to the show. I had my own demons running wild in my head, and Eddie looked to be miles away.

"Do you miss them?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Miss who?"

"Your family?"

"How do you know about my family?" I questioned, and what was it that he knew exactly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up," he said.

"No it's fine."

"I heard Mrs. Cullen talking about it one day back when you were gone. She said they died in a house fire, your parents and your brother. You were the only survivor," he said with caution and guarding my reaction.

"Yeah they…they did."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't think anyone of Edward's family actually know the truth about me or who my family were.

"Do you miss them?" He asked me again.

"Yeah, I do all the time," I said. It was always hard to talk about them, it was even harder now that I knew the truth.

"I miss my mom," Eddie sighed. "I wish I had just one more day with her…only one."

"Eddie."

My heart went out to this kid. He was so young and he had already been through so much in his life. His mother was dead, the man he thought as his father was in jail. It's hard keep this secret. Sometimes, especially when Edward and Eddie are having one of their hostile stare offs, all I want to do is yell out and tell them the truth.

The truth is I know I should tell Edward about Heidi's confession. I just…Whenever I think about it the right words seem to get lost.

"I know no one ever liked, but…"

"That's not true," I said. It was easier to lie to him than tell him the truth, his mother was a pedophile and if she and Dimitri hadn't beaten and raped his real dad he would never be here. Yeah that doesn't really make for a good stepmother, stepson conversation, not that he knows he is sitting next to his stepmother now.

"You're too nice Bella, but I know the truth. I know what all of them said, and still say about her. Like any of them are one to judge," he said with disgust. A real feral look on his face when he spoke of the family.

"Especially Edward. He hated her the most out of all of them, even Nonna. He laughed at her funeral."

That was disrespectful on Edward's part to laugh at a funeral, no matter whose it was. However, I don't have it in me to blame him. What Heidi did to him, I'm surprised he wasn't dancing on her grave or knowing Edward, pissing on it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah."

"Why does Edward hate me so much? What did I do?" His voice, he sounded like a small child who had just lost his puppy.

"He doesn't hate you Eddie," I said. I believed with everything in me that Edward did not hate Eddie. Edward was confused about Eddie. I think somewhere deep down, Edward knows that he is Eddie's father, and I don't think he knows how to cope with that. He doesn't want to cope with that. I think when he looks at Eddie all he can see is the endless abuse he suffered at the hands of Heidi and his own grandfather, the very man that should have protected him.

"Edward is…Well..." Why was it so hard to find the right words?

"Edward is complicated. He doesn't hate you Eddie, I promise you that. He doesn't know how to express his feelings properly and that is always getting him in trouble," I said. That sounded convincing I hope.

"Even with you?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, even with me," I said nodding my head.

"Then why be with someone like that? Why did you marry him? Why are you having his baby?"

"Okay, I think that's enough question asking for tonight," I say, getting up off the couch. Eddie was asking too many questions that I was in no way going to answer.

"Technically it's morning," he pointed out.

"Cute. Get to bed."

"Look at you already being the bossy mom."

"Bed," I said, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

Eddie saluted before he marched out of the room.

I soon followed after him upstairs. I reached my room but stopped at the door. I turned around and faced Edward's room, once our room. Not giving a second thought I went in there. I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed on his side. I covered myself with the quilt and held his pillow in a tight bear hug, it smelt like him. I drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
